The Covenant: Seeing is Believing
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: Sequel to Covenant: I Dare You. After the death of her mother Peyton moves to Ipswich to live with the family she never knew and she knows nothing of the Power, but has a secret of her own. What darkness is watching them, is it Chase? PogueXPeyton
1. Prolouge: Dreams and a New Life

The Covenant: Seeing is Believing

In 1692, in the colony of Ipswich, Massachusetts, five families with supernatural abilities, they called 'the Power,' formed a Covenant of Silence to protect themselves from the rampant persecutions spreading across the land. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. One family lusting after more power was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. However, the decedent of the fifth bloodline reappeared, seeking to destroy the covenant that his family had been expelled from. He returned to steal the power of the decedents of the four remaining bloodlines, who are now known as the Sons of Ipswich. He did not succeed in gaining the power he lusted after and was defeated in battle, his body never found. But it is his reappearance and the sudden, unexpected return of an old friend that would mark the start of a new chapter in the lives of the Sons of Ipswich, once again putting their Covenant of Silence in danger. On the pages of the Book of Damnation their destiny is written and it is a destiny that they can not deny.

***

Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the Covenant. She will have powers as did her ancestors before her. The power within her will draw back an evil darkness, defeated twice before. The evil will return seeking more than it had before, it will seek to cause greater pain and greater destruction. Only now, the Power will not be strong enough to defeat the evil ounce more. It is only through the power of love, strong and true, that the evil will meet its final end, and never again return from the ashes death.

***

Chase's ancestor stole a page from the Book of Damnation. A page that depicted the future of the Daughter that was born into the Covenant. Lux's story is complete, but what other mysteries were written on that page that the Sons have yet to learn of.

***

She awakened with a start her eyes adjusting to the surrounding darkness. It was that same frightening dream again. Stumbling out of her makeshift bed Peyton Holloway dressed and readied herself for the day she would leave behind the only home she'd ever known, all the while the haunting sensations of her dream plagued her mind restless mind. For as long as Peyton Holloway could remember her nights had been filled with dreams. However, they weren't normal dreams. Her dreams showed her things that no normal person could ever know. Her dreams she soon learned often had the tendency of coming true. Unable to control them the dreams would come to her night after night. While the future was what she most often saw she sometimes received flashes of the present and even the past on occasion. Sometimes the dreams were happy, other times they were sad and at times they were even frightening.

Eventually the flashes started coming to her while she was awake, as uncontrollable as they were in her sleep. However, her dreams weren't perfect. Like fate, Peyton's dreams were subject to change, even by the slightest of influences. Over the years she learned to embrace and use her unique talents.

But, the night came when everything changed. She saw it happen in her sleep. She remembered seeing the car run the red light, the driver too drunk to notice. She remembered seeing her mother's face as she saw the car coming at her as she crossed the street on her way home from work. She remembered her dream going blank and the voice screaming through the nothingness only to realize that they were her own screams.

The dream had been real, happening in reality during the same time that she had seen it happen in her sleep. Her mother had never even made it to the hospital alive, her injuries to extensive. The time she spent in the hospital seemed a blur, as if it had never happened, as if she herself had died along with her mother.

This new dream was different, much different from any other dream she had ever had. The same dream that had been plaguing her sleep since the night she received the phone call from her father. The father she'd never met, never known until her mother had died in the accident two weeks ago.

It was strange for the meaning of her dreams to elude her the way this one did. Yet, the dream seemed to call to her, drawing her to that place. Ipswich. Something was waiting there for her; something dark and evil. Yet, she could feel something else through the dream as well. What she felt through that darkness and evil was light and good. Both were waiting for her. Why, she couldn't understand, but, she knew for whatever reason it was where she was meant to go.

For the last two weeks she had been living alone in the apartment that she and her mother had shared for the last 17 years of her life. The first week after her mother's death had been the hardest. It had been difficult to get up in the morning and pull herself out of the misery long enough to even feed herself or go to the bathroom. After that first week of walking around in a gloomy daze the pain began to fade, being replaced by the memories of all the happy times she shared with her mother. Peyton knew that she would want her to move on rather than wallow in sorrow for weeks on end.

The phone call came during that depression filled part of the last two weeks. George Simms, her father, had called with his condolences and offered for her to come live with him in Ipswich, Massachusetts and attend Spencer Academy with her brother, where she wouldn't be alone and would be taken care of.

At first she hadn't known what to say. She had never known her father, but she had never blamed him for the separation during her 17 years of life. When she was eight her mother had explained to her why she and her father had split up. He had recently suffered the loss of his wife at the beginning of their relationship and left with a year old son when she had died. Their affair had been brief and when it had ended it ended on common grounds and at the time they had been unaware of her mother's pregnancy. Despite his offer marriage after discovering the news her mother had refused and moved to New York where the two of them had lived happily. However, Peyton had to admit that she had had her suspicions of George Simms sending them money every so often to help out. She was not naive enough to think that the money that both of their waitressing jobs brought in would be able to cover their living expenses as easily as it seemed to.

In the end she agreed to make the move to Ipswich to live with her father and her older brother. Taking one last look at the now nearly bare apartment where she had grown up Peyton shut the door behind her and left for the airport. All her belongings had already been packed and sent off to her new home where they would be ready and waiting for her arrival.

As she sat on the plane thoughts of the plaguing dream filled her head and she couldn't help but wonder at what she would find in Ipswich or what would find her. The strong feelings of evil and darkness that the dream gave her forced her to push the thought aside and instead she thought about the people that she would soon meet.

She thought of her father, a man that seemed kind and generous from what she had been told by her mother and the brief conversations she had had with him over the phone. She thought of her brother, older than her by a year. They would be close enough in age where hopefully they would be able to get along well enough. She wondered what he would be like and what his friends were like.

It was then that the nerves began to set in. Having never been able to mix well with people her own age, especially those of the opposite sex, Peyton had few friends. It wasn't necessarily due to her dreams and flashes, although they didn't help. It had always been more in her nature to be the quite studious type. Rather than going out to parties or hanging out with the other kids she preferred to curl up with a good book or pursue her studies; she always had been an excellent student, at the cost of a social life of course. However, she had always felt the need to break away from her calm, quite and studious life to get out, take more chances, make friends, have fun and be a little wild for once in her life. Only it seemed that it was never going to happen, things were already to set in their ways to change.

Along with a dead end social life her romantic life had never been much better. For starters her lack of a social life made it difficult to meet guys and her constant nervousness around them made it almost impossible to really talk to them.

Peyton knew well enough that her looks were quite plain, nothing to draw anyone's attention to her, let alone a guy. Her hair was a deep red color with soft natural curls that reached down past her shoulders. Her mother had always loved her hair, telling her she found it adorable that it went well with her quick temper, but she had always thought it ugly and unruly. At one point in time her vanity had her attempting to tame the rioting curls into the sleek straight look she admired about other girl's hair. However, it didn't take long for her to give up on her unruly red locks.

In her mind the only thing she found appealing about herself were her eyes. They were ice blue in color ringed with a smoky gray that gave her eyes a mysterious look that she enjoyed having. She'd settle for her mysterious eyes if she couldn't have sleek and sexy straight hair.

Peyton considered herself to be too tall, taller than most of her few friends including the even fewer guy friends she had, who were shorter than most other boys to begin with. Of course she knew she didn't lack in the curves area, which she could admit she was happy for. However, nothing changed the fact that people almost always saw her as plain and boring.

If she had to be honest with herself it was that fact that made her nervous about the move. Peyton hoped that with the move things would be different, that she could make a change in what she thought of herself and what others thought of her. She wanted the chance to be a little wild and crazy, to make new friends and possibly even meet a boy. And she'd make that new start with her brother and his friends. Peyton only wondered how long she would be able to keep her flashes and dreams from causing her problems.

Little did she know what and who would be waiting for her in Ipswich, Massachusetts.


	2. Chapter 1: Biker Meets Bookworm

"Is there a reason why we had to come with you to get this little sister of yours?"

Tyler rolled his eyes his pouting friend. Pogue was leaning against the stone wall of the airport with a look of obvious boredom. For the last two months Pogue who was usually the outgoing one in the group who enjoyed going with the flow of things and was more often than not the voice of reason. At that point Tyler had long ago lost count of how many times Pogue had talked Reid and Caleb out of one of their many fights, although he had an easier time taking down Caleb than he ever had Reid. Not far away Reid stood with his fiancé Lux, Caleb's little sister and Reid's personal voice of reason.

The five of them had all grown up with together and being the only girl in the group Lux had learned to handle herself and the boys quite well. If anyone could keep the wild and rebellious Reid in check it was Lux. Caleb was there as well, standing next to and talking with his ex-girlfriend Sarah. When the two had made the decision to break up they had agreed to remain friends and had been able to keep their friendship going. The same couldn't be said for Pogue. He and Kate had broken up two months ago and not on the friendly sort of terms that Caleb and Sarah had. And for the last two months it seemed as if Pogue did nothing else but pout, even when they would all drag him to Nicky's or a party out at the Dells for the night.

It didn't help the situation that Kate was always around seeing as she was still close friends with Sarah and Lux as well as being Sarah's roommate. Sighing in exasperation Tyler let the issue pass. There was no reason to worry about it. Kate and Pogue had always had a rocky relationship. To be honest Tyler had to admit that he was surprised the two had lasted as long as they had, even with the many break ups and make ups they'd had in between. This time he doubted that there would be a make-up, but he had the feeling that soon enough Pogue would be back to his old self and he and Kate would be back on friendly terms again.

***

Pogue knew that his foul mood was starting to get on his friend's nerves. For the last two months they'd been dragging him around in the attempt to get his mind off his break up with Kate. The truth was he was already getting past it, he knew that their final break up had been unavoidable and a long time in the making. However, knowing that didn't make the situation any different then what it was. And Kate's new boyfriend didn't help at all. If he had to be honest with himself it was his wounded pride that had been bothering him more than anything. He didn't like that she could so easily move on so fast, even if the guy was decent.

He was well aware that it was time to let his wounded pride go and get over it. The anger he had felt was already beginning to fade. No reason to keep his friends in misery due to his bad mood.

'_Just what we need another girl hanging around.'_

The thought annoyed him, but he made a promise to himself that despite his mild foul mood he would attempt to be decent to Tyler's new sister, at least for Tyler's sake. With that in mind he repositioned himself into a more comfortable position against the wall to wait for the mysterious new sister.

***

Glancing at his watch to check the time for what must have been one of many since Reid found it necessary to comment, as he always did.

"What's your fascination with your watch Baby boy? You've been looking at it ever ten seconds."

Caleb grinned from where he stood talking to Sarah. He already knew why Tyler was so fidgety. Tyler was the sort who would easily become nervous being put into this kind of new situation. Not only was he going to meet a sister he'd never met, but he was also becoming an older brother all in one day. However, Caleb was confident that Tyler would quickly get used to the changes and take on his new role quickly enough. Admittedly he was curious to see how Tyler would react at having a younger sister, even if she was barely a year younger than himself. He and Lux were barely a year apart as well, but he had been told numerous times, mainly by Lux herself that he took first place for being the over protective big brother. There had even been times when Tyler had commented on his over protectiveness of Lux, telling him he should calm down and leave her be. He couldn't wait for Tyler to realize what it was really like having a younger sister to watch after.

Ignoring Reid's sarcastic comments Tyler motioned toward the new wave of people entering the airport lobby.

"Peyton should be arriving soon."

"Ohh the new sister. You still haven't told us Tyler, is she hot?" Reid asked in his usual sarcastic drawl.

Before he could say anything else Lux elbowed him in the ribs with an indignant huff. With his famous cocky smirk for whatever reason Lux found charming Reid drew her in under his arm and gave her an innocent, very unlike Reid peck on the cheek. However, he didn't miss Reid leaning in close enough to whisper something in Lux's ear which was likely much more Reid like than the kiss on the cheek had been. His suspicions confirmed when Lux's cheeks flushed red.

"What does she look like? Give us a clue so we can look for the right person when she comes out," Sarah asked.

"I don't really know. I've never seen a picture of her before. She's got red hair, she's tall and around our age. That's about all I got," Tyler shrugged.

The group watched anxiously for a girl fitting the description to come into their sights. Pogue was the first to see her and he suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Peyton wasn't what he had been expecting. She was beautiful. Even from a distance he could tell. Her hair was long with amazing curls that were without a doubt natural.

'_Great legs.'_

He couldn't keep thought from his mind or the smile from his lips as he admired her long legs, although she wasn't nearly as tall as him.

Tyler waved her over upon catching sight on her. Asking her name to make sure before making the introductions. She was well dressed, but obviously gave little care to high fashion as many of the girls he knew did.

"Peyton, this is Pogue Parry. Pogue, my sister Peyton."

As the introduction came around to him she looked up smiling at him and he felt a shock run through his body. If he thought her red hair and long legs were great her eyes were amazing, as blue as ice ringed in gray.

'_Mysterious, yet calm and caring eyes.'_

"Nice to meet you Pogue," she said, unable to hide the hint of nervousness in her voice.

Pogue smiled, all thoughts of Kate and his bad mood disappearing almost instantly. He had watched her as Tyler had introduced her to his other friends. She had been as nervous as anyone would be meeting so many new people at once in an unfamiliar place and situation. However, it wasn't until she laid eyes on him that the hint of a blush flushed over her cheeks and the small stutter entered her voice.

'_She's the shy type.'_

None of the others had been paying close enough attention to catch it before she was able to get her voice back under control and normal again. Pogue let himself feel a bit of male pride as he watched her attempt to keep her roaming eyes from being noticed as she took in his height, long brown hair, leather jacket and worn jeans. He may not be as arrogant as Reid, but it didn't stop him from getting enjoyment from being admired by a pretty girl.

"Pleasure's mine Peyton," he replied with a charming smile.

Tyler watched as his sister and Pogue started at each other for a few long moments. Getting a familiar feeling on the situation he took a quick glance toward Lux and Sarah. Both of the girls were hiding huge knowing smiles and it was as if he could see their minds working out a plan already. He knew that look, the look of two match making minded girls.

Bringing his attention back to Pogue and Peyton he took a moment to glare at Pogue.

'_Already?!'_

The word echoed in Tyler's mind. It wasn't that he had a problem with the possibility of the two eventually getting together and based on the way they were looking at each other now he doubted it would take long. Pogue was better than Reid any day in his mind, less worry would come with the relationship. Now that he would likely have to deal with his little sister dating one of his closest friends, he could only imagine what Caleb had went through with Lux and Reid…Reid would be the sort of guy to worry about being with any girl, let alone one's little sister.

"I'll take your bags," Tyler spoke up, purposing placing himself between the two as he did so.

"Thanks, Tyler. How far is it from here to the house?" she asked politely.

"Not far. We'll stop off at the house first then head over to Spencer to unload your things. All your stuff you'll need for your dorm is already in the car the rest is in your room at home," Tyler explained.

"Dorm?"

"Spencer Academy has dorms. You'll actually be rooming with me!" Lux said, obviously happy with the situation. It had never been much fun rooming alone.

"Oh," Peyton replied softly, surprised with the new news. But, she was happy that she'd be rooming with Lux. She was already sure that she and Lux would become good friends. The girl was obviously very nice and friendly, but she also got the feeling that for the boys she was also a bit of a handful.

Following the group out of the airport and to Tyler's huge Hummer where despite the car's ridiculously large size they were forced to pack themselves in along with her belonging. Tyler hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot when they all began telling her everything she needed to know about Ipswich. Well, Sarah and Lux did much of the talking considering the boys were finding it hard to get a word in over their seemingly constant chatter. When they were able to get in a word they spent some time telling her about themselves and asking her about herself and every question they asked she happily replied. It was all so new to her. Peyton had never had talked so much with someone at one time before or so loud and she enjoyed every minute of it.

As they drove Peyton was paying close attention to the dynamics of the group and the personalities of each her new friends. Tyler was probably one of the nicest and most caring guys she'd ever met. Even after less than 2 hours after meeting him she could admit that she was happy to have him as a brother and couldn't wait to get to know him better. Caleb she got the impression that he was the leader of the group, calm and cool as well as handsome and smart. Peyton figured he was probably one of the few genuinely nice and charming guys left on the planet. She also had to admit that he had a killer smile. That assumption became even more real in her mind when it came to Reid. To sum up her impression of Reid he was cocky, loud and rebellious who apparently enjoyed arguing with Caleb. However, she could see that deep down he was a really good guy, especially after watching him interact with his fiancé Lux, who was apparently the only one able to keep him in check. Sarah was almost too perfect to bare with her blond hair, good looks, smarts and kindness. Peyton figured a person had to be crazy to not want to be friends with her.

Then there was Pogue. As they drove there were many times that Pogue would talk to her and when he did it suddenly seemed as if she had swallowed her own tongue. It was as if he was just too good looking for his own good. There was a sense of excitement that she felt from him and she knew it was one of the things that were drawing her in. Well one of the many. He was tall and sexy with hazel eyes that were very telling of his emotions and a laughing smirk that was made her feel welcomed. His voice was very calming as she listened to him talk. From her observations and what she had so far been told Pogue was the sort of person who was fiercely loyal to his friends and who had the ability to be serious, but also enjoyed just hanging out and having fun. There was something else about him as well. Somehow Peyton sensed that there was something familiar about him, but whatever the feeling was she wasn't able to place it.

All the while she could feel Pogue's almost constant gaze on her from where he sat beside her in the back seat. Peyton couldn't help, but continuously glance over at him to meet his gaze, holding it for seemingly endless moments each time. When she wasn't caught in his hazel eyes and she noticed Sarah and Lux looking at her strangely with large smiles plastered on their faces. It was almost as if they knew something she didn't or they knew exactly what she was thinking.

'_Perhaps I am going to finally get a social and romantic life here after all.' _

The single thought had her glance over the people surrounding her and smiling happily and for the first time in a long time she felt a change happen within herself. For once in her life it seemed as if Peyton Holloway was finally going to be the sort of person she wanted to be, instead of holding herself back due to her natural shyness and what people expected or thought of her.

By the time they arrived and Tyler's house, her new house, she knew that the boys along with Lux had been together since they were born and the boys were all champion swimmers on the Spencer swim team, Reid was a reformed playboy now engaged to Caleb's little sister and that the groups loving nick name for Tyler was baby boy. Personally Peyton found the nick name to be adorable, but Tyler demanded that she never use, especially since she was younger than he was. She also learned that Caleb and Pogue were the only ones not living in the Spencer dorms and that one of Pogue's loves was his yellow Ducati.

'_A biker--- it suites him and the leather jacket isn't half bad either'_

Peyton couldn't help, but smile at the so very true fact. She couldn't wait to see him on the bike.

One thing that she wasn't surprised to learn was that the boys were considered the most popular group of boys in school

'_Their obvious good looks probably help in that department.'_

The fact was at all surprising, but the thing that caught her interest was what her brother and his friends were known as.

"The Sons of Ipswich?" she questioned.

Sarah and Lux were gave her a quick explanation of their family history--- her family history. Once explained the name made a lot more sense and it was a story that she found quite interesting. At that moment her bookworm ways made an appearance and she made a note to herself to check out the school library to see if she could find anything on the history of Ipswich when she got the chance. Even as she made the mental note Peyton got the uneasy sense that there was something that the two girls were leaving out, something important.

'_What am I thinking? Its history, what reason would there be to hide anything?'_

With that excuse in mind she let the question slip away and turned her attention back to the conversation. While they humored her with stories about themselves she in return unashamedly told them of her less than stellar social life in New York and how she and her mother had lived up until that point.

'_I think I am going to like it here.'_

After meeting her father for the first time and getting a quick tour of the huge mansion that was now her home, which would without a doubt take some getting used to, Tyler and the other packed her back into the car and headed to Spencer Academy. Once again the nerves began to set back in at the thought of attending such a prestigious school as Spencer. Peyton had always been one of the top students in her class, but a school as prestigious as Spencer compared to her little old public school in New York was a whole other story.

'_I think I am going to be sick…'_

The thought crossed her mind as Tyler pulled into the school's drive and she kept the need to put her head between her knees at bay. Taking a deep calming breath Peyton pushed a stray red curl back behind her ear and readied herself to take the next step in her new life.

"Welcome to Spencer Academy little sister," Tyler announced as the school came into view.


	3. Chapter 2: Attractions and Nightmares

Spencer Academy was the sort of school filled with the rich and privileged. That much was made more than clear by the numerous sports and foreign cars parked in the parking lot outside one of the two student dormitories of the Spencer campus.

_'Are they sure this is a high school?'_

Peyton could only stand in awe as she took in the entirety of Spencer Academy, two student dorms that housed the majority of the students while a few others like Caleb and Pogue lived off campus, the closest building to the dorms was larger where all the classes would take place during the school day. Furthest away from the dorms two more buildings stood, a library and an enclosed gym which held the school's pool. The buildings were each loomed at least five stories high and on some areas of their old brick walls green leaves of ivy twisted and clung to them. The whole look of the school was very gothic, obviously very old as if it had come right out of a classic book. In the light the campus was quite beautiful, but Peyton could also imagine that at night it would look quite intimidating --- and that was putting it nicely.

At that point Peyton was completely intimidated. Not only by the size of the school, but also by the fact that she was a new transfer student that clearly did not come from the same cut as its other student's did --- well at least not until recently. Where many of the students came from powerful and privledged families she had grown up living in a small apartment in New York working as a waitress to help pay the bills and her schooling. The fact that she no longer had much to worry about in the money department thanks to her father, who was from the little time she had been able to spend with him a kind man, just like Tyler.

If there was one thing that she was thankful it was that second semester had just started, which would make it much easier to catch up with what she had so far missed in her new classes.

Breaking away from her awe at the new school Peyton turned her attention back to her friends who were unloading the last of her boxes to take to her new dorm room. Being the gentleman that they were Caleb and Tyler were quick to take most of the responsibility for hauling the boxes with Pogue volunteering soon after. Reid on the other hand took a little more demanding from Lux to get him to carry even a few of the boxes. Peyton smiled as she watched Lux berate Reid as he carried one of the boxes all the way into the building and somehow she figured Lux had kept it up all the way to the room.

Grabbing the last box for herself Peyton followed Sarah and the boys up to the third floor where hers and Lux's dorm was. Making their way through the halls Peyton rolled her eyes, but grinned as the boys bickered over whom was carrying the heaviest of the boxes; followed by who had carried the most up to the room. Once in the room the whole group busied themselves in helping Peyton and Lux unpack the boxes and take the boxes back down to Tyler's truck. It was when Pogue reached for one box in particular that had Peyton rushing to pull it away.

The suddenness of her movements caught them all by surprise along with her loud yelp as she practically jumped across the room to grab the box right out of Pogue's hands. It wasn't until afterward that Peyton realized what she had done, but it wasn't just her actions that brought the blush to her cheeks but the very little distance between herself and Pogue. Pogue was much taller than she was but with both of them kneeling on the floor she found that it was their faces that were only a mere few inches apart. For a few moments she found herself staring into his clear hazel eyes and even glancing down at his mouth, but then quickly came crashing back into reality. Peyton's blush burned even hotter as she noticed the tilted smirk of Pogue's, an obvious sign that he had noticed her glances.

It didn't help her in controlling her embarrassingly red face when she noticed Tyler, Lux, Sarah, Caleb and Reid all looking at her curiously. Quickly Peyton jumped to her feet and put a decent amount of distance between herself and Pogue.

"Sorry about that. It's just that all that's in here is private," she explained, secretly glad her embarrassment didn't cause her to stumble over her words.

"More private then these?"

Reid's question had her glancing across the room to where Reid stood twirling a pair of her lacey panties on his gloved finger. Lux quickly pulled the item from her fiancé's hand and gave him a hard shove in the shoulder. It was Reid's antics that drew the attention away from me and the room filled with the laughter of her friends. Before the whole room erupted into laughter Peyton caught his eye and realized that his antics had been a deliberate diversion to draw the attention away from her and save her the embarrassment.

'_So that's the sweet side of Reid, Lux was trying to tell me about ---sweet, but a little much'_

Smiling, Peyton turned away from her friends and carried the box she still held in her arms to her closet. Even with her height it was necessary to stand on her tip toes and reach up to place the box on the upper self of the closet, well away from prying eyes.

As Peyton worked to put the box away she never realized that Pogue had yet to take his eyes off her from the moment she pulled away from their uncomfortably close moment. He watched her as she reached up to put the mystery box on the top shelf. Pogue couldn't help but to admire the view as she did so, but there was something else other than Peyton's legs that caught his attention. As Peyton stretched out her arms the back of her shirt rose just enough to reveal the delicate lines of a tattoo low on her left hip. Upon spotting the tattoo Pogue couldn't look away or keep the smile from his face.

'_A tattoo…that's unexpected.'_

The tattoo was small but from where he stood Pogue could see that it was a music note entwined with a single beautiful red rose. He had found Peyton attractive since he first saw her at the airport with her long legs, mysterious eyes and red curls, but the tattoo instantly added to the appeal. What could he say, there was just something sexy about a girl with a tattoo. What was even more appeal about her in Pogue's eyes was that she was more of the natural beauty unlike the glamorous type of girls that tended to roam the halls of Spencer; girls who obviously paid a great deal of attention to their looks and money than they did anything else.

Pogue didn't bother to look away when Peyton turned back to face her friends and their eyes immediately met. Their locked gaze didn't hold for long when Peyton once again forced herself to look away, promising herself to stop starring at the leather clad boy. Pogue realizing that his constant glances were making Peyton uncomfortable turned his attention away from her and back to his group of friends ---at least for the most part, he would still glance over at her every so often. He couldn't help but feel as if he was being pulled toward her. Peyton was attractive he had no doubt about that, but there was also something else about her, something different that he just couldn't put his finger on. Peyton Holloway was an interesting and attractive puzzle.

"Well that's about all we can do for you ladies; the rest is up to you," Reid spoke up as he folded up the final large box. All that was left were a few duffle bags that held Peyton's clothes that she would unpack herself and with a quick peck to Lux's lips, which as Peyton understood required a lot of self control on Reid's part, he lead his friends from the room.

"See you soon sis," Tyler said flashing Peyton a smile that she couldn't help but smile back in return.

"Bye Tyler."

When the other and Sarah said their goodbyes and see you soons they began to file out of the room with only Pogue lagging behind. Thinking it was only polite Peyton went to see them out only to find her foot got caught by one of her duffle bags laying on the ground. Unable to catch herself Peyton readied herself for impact with the dorm floor only to be surprised when it never came. After realizing that she wasn't going to make contact with the floor Peyton's eyes opened to discover that once again she was only inches from Pogue's face and that it was his strong arms that were holding her up.

Before she even gave herself the chance to get caught up by Pogue's stare Peyton untangled herself from Pogue's arms and made sure to put a decent amount of distance between them. As she did so she almost tripped over the same bag all over again, but was lucky enough to catch herself again.

'_Even if I fall again it's not worth it to have him know that I can't stop staring at him.'_

Despite almost openly desperate attempt to avoid embarrassing herself by staring at Pogue and keeping his stare from her Peyton was still highly aware that he was avidly watching her with humor showing in his hazel eyes.

'_Stop looking at me. He's too good looking for his own good.'_

"You make sure to bring Peyton with you to Nicky's tomorrow, Lux."

The comment sparked Peyton's interest.

"Nicky's?"

"It's a surprise. I'll be seeing you soon Peyton," Pogue said never turning away from her until he was out the door.

"Bye," was all that Peyton could manage to say due to the look that Pogue flashed her and the way he said her name with a smile.

Once Pogue was out the door Peyton released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. It was then that she noticed Lux looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Lux replied with a secretive knowing look that left Peyton thinking that something was being concocted in Lux's mind that she didn't know if that was good or bad.

'_Looks like I am going to have to call Sarah and Kate with this little bit of news. God knows the boys don't work fast enough without a little push.'_

The thought brought a smile to Lux's lips as she recalled how long it had taken Reid to finally admit he liked her and ask her out even with their friends plotting to push them together. As far as Lux could tell Peyton was perhaps a little too naturally shy when it came to boys and was therefore in need of a little outside help. With that in mind she made herself a mental note to call Sarah and Kate when she got the chance to let them in on her newest little discovery, although she was sure that perhaps Sarah had picked up at least a bit on the attraction between Pogue and their newest friend.

"You should finish the rest of your unpacking. Tomorrow is Friday so everyone usually heads over to Nicky's after classes are over--- well we do whenever, but the end of the week is usually the busiest. You'll find out what it is when we take you. Trust me it's going to be fun."

***

It was dark. Everything was dark. She was running, but to where she didn't know. There was nothing around her that she could see or hear only blackness and silence. She was afraid and pain shot up through her side as she ran, but she couldn't stop. The twisted trees that stood tall and frightening surrounded her, their branches reaching out to scratch and snag. In the darkness she could feel something or someone watching--- stalking her from somewhere within the woods.

As Peyton ran she suddenly tripped over something hidden in the darkness and found herself tumbling to the grassy forest floor. From where she had fallen she could feel something cold and wet coating the forest floor and her fingers. At first she paid the wetness that was beginning to soak through her clothes no mind. Whatever it was on the ground was unimportant. It wasn't until the strong scent of iron reached her nose that the cold sense of recognition flooded over her. In that moment she realized that it was blood that covered her hands and the grass she sat on. As the realization sunk in the eerie silver glow of the moon shone through the twisted branches of the trees giving light to the darkness of the forest. Now Peyton could see the deep crimson of the blood that covered her hands and as she sat staring at it she began to feel the numbness of fear and shock set in.

'_Where did it come from?'_

The question was never answered as a figure of a man stepped out of the darkness. Peyton could not make out a face that was hidden in the night; it was only his dark eyes that she could make out. Eyes that cold; eyes that she couldn't trust. I wanted to turn and run but the numbness held her captive. There was nothing she could do as the man stepped closer taking her hand in his trying to pull her deeper into the dark woods. She struggled against his hold, but there was nothing that she could do as he took her deeper into the darkness.

Somewhere in the distance Peyton could hear someone frantically calling her name; searching for her in the darkness. Although she couldn't see the owner of the voice somehow she knew that it was Pogue. She wanted to shout back to let him know she was there, but her voice would not come to her. Then the man pulled her from the forest and they entered a cleared area where she could hear the sound of waves coming from nearby. It wasn't until he pulled her to the edge that she realized they were standing on a cliff and through the cloudy darkness she could make out only the hard sandy earth bellow.

Peyton couldn't turn her gaze away from the frightening height of the cliff as her mind stuck on thoughts of how painful it would be to fall from the cliff. It was only the feel of cold fingers grabbing her chin to pull her face away that changed the direction of her thoughts. The hand angled her face back to the menacing man that had pulled her through the woods to the cliffs. Her blue eyes met his dark ones and she felt intense fear course through her as she looked up at him. She wanted to look away, but all she felt was her resistance begin to fade, her mind became blank with the fear and shock that was beginning to take over. Suddenly she felt the wind begin to whip around her and she knew she was falling over the cliff edge with the smallest shove from the man standing before her. She tried to scream and cry out for help to the voice she could still hear calling in the distance. However, no sound came. The last thing she saw as she was lost in the blackness bellow the cliff was the man change and his eyes watching her with intense hatred. His eyes glowing as black as the darkness surrounding as she fell in silence listening to him laugh evilly.

***

Peyton awoke from her sleep in a panic the aftershocks of the nightmare leaving her gasping for breath. Taking the time to calm her nerves she glanced around the room finding Lux still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Outside the window she could see the sun just barely begin to peak out over the horizon. Class wouldn't start for a few more hours, but she surely wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. While glancing around her new surroundings Peyton's gaze caught on the box that she had set on the shelf in her closet the previous day. It only took her a few brief moments to decide on what she would do. Quietly so that she wouldn't wake Lux, Peyton dressed and brought the box down from its place to silently she rummage through it. When she found what she was looking for she placed it in her messenger bag; replacing the box on the shelf she silently left the room.

**AN: Thanks for reading and enjoying the story!! Sorry this chapter took awhile but I was getting all my ideas together and now I'll be able to write without having to stop long between chapters to organize my thoughts. I love getting reviews! They only make me want to write more so I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Soothing Melody

Pogue walked silently through the halls of Spencer Academy. It was early, but the swim team would be having an early practice to ready themselves for the upcoming meet. At that moment he was on his way to Reid and Tyler's room. His two friends were great swimmers, but they were also not early risers. All the years spent rooming with Reid had definitely rubbed off on Tyler, especially his habit for sleeping in and being late because of it. His early arrival was due to the need to have someone in change of making sure the two boys woke up and arrived to practice on time, if not the coach was likely to have the whole team suffer due to their tardiness.

As he made his way toward Reid and Tyler's dorm room a sound drifted to his ears bringing him to a stop in middle of the hallway. Listening he could tell that it was the sound of a piano that was sweeping through the halls. The melody being played was soft and resonated with a sense of loneliness, but he could also detect a feeling of hope beneath the notes. It was beautiful and it drew him in. Without even realizing it Pogue moved through the hallway following the music to see where it was coming from.

It wasn't until he reached a room that was usually reserved for students who intended to pursue music. While he pursued neither venture Pogue had been in the room perhaps once or twice before after sneaking off with Kate for a few moments alone or even to avoid going to a certain class for the day. He remembered that the room was fairly large with large glass windows overlooking the grassy campus of the school made up the majority of the far wall and in the center of the room was a single grand piano. He should've wondered who would be up so early to play music this early in the morning, but he didn't. The only thought in his mind at that moment was finding out who it was that was playing such beautiful music.

Not waiting another moment Pogue opened the door as silently as possible to avoid detection from the person playing. Surprise passed over when he discovered that it was Peyton sitting at the piano her eyes closed in serene concentration as her fingers moved expertly over the keys. The room was light only by the early morning light filtering in through the windows and the sight of Peyton with her red hair glowing with gold from the light as she played drew him in. Pogue had no control of his own body as he silently made his way across the room to Peyton who was so caught up in her playing that she never noticed him approach. Her playing was beautiful and fluid and somehow her talent didn't surprise him. It seemed only natural that someone like Peyton, naturally beautiful on the outside had a talent to match.

The music reached a crescendo and with a few more beautiful notes came to a close. With the music gone Peyton nearly jumped out of her seat when she finally noticed Pogue's presence. While under normal circumstances she would've been embarrassed by her lack of attention, but with the after glowing of playing mixed with Pogue's presence she couldn't find it within herself to be embarrassed--- not that she minded of course. It was then that she realized what it was that drew her to Pogue. He was comforting like her music, but yet different. Despite only knowing him for less than a full day Peyton could see that while he liked looking the part of the brooding biker he was a nice guy who had an enjoyable mix of calm, comfort and wildness about him. Not to mention he was exceptionally good looking--- after all she wasn't blind. It was only her inability to control her wandering eye when it came to him and her mild bought of clumsiness earlier that had brought about her embarrassment.

"That music was awesome," Pogue said, suddenly feeling the need to fill the silence that had fell over them.

"Thank you," Peyton replied, turning to fiddle with the sheet music laying before that she hadn't even needed to glance at during her playing. "It wrote this song a couple years ago; it was my mother's favorite, mine too." The song had always met a great deal to her even if her mother hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had. She had felt compelled to write the song after a particular dream, one of the few that had frightened her. Only when she had awakened from the dream she hadn't been able to remember what it had been about. All she could remember was a presence that had made her feel safe and wanted.

The admission caught Pogue off guard for a brief moment. He hadn't expected her to reveal something that must have brought up painful memories so easily and especially to him and not Lux or Sarah. He watched as she held the sheet music with careful fingers as if it was something precious and breakable.

"That box from earlier, it had your music in it didn't it?" he questioned, taking the empty space next to her on the piano stool.

"Yes. I don't usually let people watch me play. I write my own music so it's kind of embarrassing for me and so I avoid letting people know about it. I didn't think anyone would be awake," Peyton explained.

"And yet here I am and you don't seem embarrassed after having me listen."

"I guess for some reason you're different," was the only explanation that she could give. It wasn't in her to admit that she was comfortable with him---at least not yet.

"Is there a reason why you're playing this early in the morning?" he asked curiously.

"I love to play and write. It also helps me get my mind of things I don't want to think about," Peyton admitted, unwilling to divulge anything concerning her nightmares to Pogue or anyone else for the time being.

While Pogue could see her attempt to down play whatever was so clearly bothering her he could also sense that it was a subject that she wasn't ready to discuss. Although he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had upset her and so resisted the urge to ask.

A comfortable silence fell over them until Peyton realized that she and Pogue were doing nothing but staring at each other and had even been leaning in toward each other. Knowing that within moments Pogue would without a doubt be kissing her and despite wanting him too she couldn't decide whether or not if it was too soon.

"Why are you here so early?" she quickly questioned, bringing the moment to a sudden end.

"Early swim practice. I was coming to wake up Reid and Tyler," Pogue explained, feeling oddly embarrassed over the kiss that almost occurred. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want it to seem that he was rushing her and kissing her after only knowing each other for a day would most likely definitely be seen as rushing.

"Well you better go get them then so you're not all late. Besides, I got to go get ready for class."

"See you later P," Pogue said without even realizing the addition of the nickname and left her at the piano as he made his way out of the room.

As he left Pogue's mind was stuck on the feelings that he was experiencing for Peyton. Never before had he felt so attracted to a girl before after only so short a time and not just for her looks. He was a man and he enjoyed Peyton's looks which he could easily admit, but it was her shyness and unflagging kindness that also attracted him. Her kindness was rare for a lot of people, especially students at Spencer Academy. Peyton had instantly integrated herself into the group by accepting and indulging each of their differences--- the indulgence mostly for Reid's sometimes lewd behavior and unnecessary comments. He could feel it in her music too as if it were a reflection of her soul. In one day they had all grown to welcome her into their circle, even Caleb who was often the hardest to trust someone from the outside and Pogue was certain that it had nothing to do with the fact that Peyton was Baby Boy's sister and more to do with her personal charm.

With thoughts of Peyton came thoughts of whatever it was that had driven Peyton from her room before dawn to do something that helped her forget her problems. While Peyton had not shown it during their conversation Pogue knew that whatever the problem was it was more than she let on and for some reason that he couldn't understand it really bothered him. But, before he could dwell on it he forced it to the back of his mind. If it became important enough he was certain that she would come to him and tell him about it or at the very least Tyler or Lux. At least he hoped she would.

With Pogue gone Peyton was left to her own thoughts. Unable to help herself she turned back to the piano intent on playing the melody one last time before she left to get ready for class. As the notes once again began to flow around her the familiar sense of calm entered her giving comfort the same comforting presence that she had felt in the dream from long ago. It was the same presence as… Suddenly the melody came to a stop and shock seeped in along with the realization. It was the same presence, the same feeling of safety and comfort that would grow to be so much more that she felt when she was with Pogue.

_'Could he be the one from the dream?'_

Her next thoughts turned to her most recent dream and Pogue's voice that she had heard calling out to her from a distance, searching for her frantically through the night.

_'Could he have something to do with what's going to happen?'_

The two thoughts warred within her mind, but she pushed them aside. One dream had long since passed and with the nightmare there was nothing she could do until she could be more certain of the evil that it foretold. With the thought in mind she became lost in her music once more.

***

Peyton stood outside the academic building of Spencer Academy. Somehow today the building and the thought of entering it seemed more intimidating than it had been the day before. With any luck she would have at least a few classes with Tyler and his friends. Distracted she never noticed a figure approach her from behind. It wasn't until they reached out to tap her on the shoulder that she jumped in surprise and turned to see who it was only to find her brother smiling at her.

"Not scared are you?" he teased.

"Maybe, a little. I am not used to this kind of school."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you stick with me and the others you'll be fine. Besides, despite what it looks like there are only a few assholes in the school and you'll know them when you see them," Tyler explained.

"That makes me feel better," she replied with sarcasm, but was unable to stop the smile from curling on her lips.

"What class do you have?"

Peyton's only reply was to dig out the folded piece of paper she had stuffed in her skirt pocket after picking it up in the earlier that morning. Doing so only reminded her of the skirt she was wearing along with the rest of the uniform, another thing she could add to the list of things she didn't enjoy about the school. Whoever came up with the idea of school uniforms was obviously a man. Before she could even remove the slip of paper with her class list on it from her pocket Tyler snatched it out of her hand.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Peyton. You have at least one of us in all of your classes except for advanced biology," Tyler informed her looking over her classes before she snatched the paper back from him.

"Don't be so grabby Ty. It's really rude you know," Peyton reprimanded as she stuffed the paper back in her pocket.

"Well then after you princess," Tyler said jokingly sweeping into a deep box to let her pass.

Try as she might Peyton couldn't help but to laugh as she walked past him into the school.

"That's much better," she said playing along with his game.

The light mood that Tyler had created quickly disappeared once they entered the building. Peyton could feel the eyes of practically all the other students follow her as she walked though the half with Tyler and having so much attention on her had never been something she enjoyed.

"Whose in my first period English?" Peyton asked attempting to ignore the numerous stars.

"Lux and Sarah," Tyler replied.

Peyton didn't have the chance to say anything else as a foot purposely stuck out in front of her as she walked sent her crashing to the ground. Fortunately, Tyler was able to catch her before she hit the ground, but the books she had been carrying weren't so lucky.

_'That seems to be happening a lot lately.'_

Her train of thought was cut short by Tyler's angry voice yelling at whoever it was that had purposely tripped her.

"Kira do you ever wonder why people think you're a bitch?"

The girl that Tyler was talking to was scowling at Tyler as he stood up to her, something that Peyton was sure by looking at her didn't happen as often as it should. Kira completely ignored Tyler and stepped up to her giving her a quick once over without her intent glare ever leaving.

_'Probably because she scares of everyone with her attitude.'_

"Little girls from the public are welcome at Spencer," the girl Kira sneered at her.

"'And I am sure they just love people with a sparkling personality like yours," Peyton shot back well aware of the eye of all the students in the hall watching the scene take place.

If not for all the attention directed at her at that moment Peyton would've found Kira's shocked face at being talked back to by the new girl entertaining. Apparently Kira didn't find the situation as entertaining because her arm flew up intent on coming down in a slap across the face. Tired of Kira's apparent jealousy Peyton showed a side of herself that Tyler and the others would've never thought existed. Before Kira's hand was able to make contact with her face Peyton simply lifted her own hand and caught Kira's in mid motion and gave her push that sent her stumbling back.

"I may come from a public school, but living in New York I know plenty on how to handle bitchy bullies like you so I suggest you back off or I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep my temper," Peyton said with an icy calmness that would make even Reid nervous. It was true that while she was shy when pushed she did have quite the temper.

"Still being a bitch Kira?" the familiar cocky drawl of Reid voice said from behind.

When she turned Peyton found that Reid wasn't standing alone but was also joined by Caleb, Pogue, Lux and Sarah all of them glaring at Kira. A humiliated red flush covered Kira's face and she turned and stomped away to lick her wounds. Watching Kira stomp away Peyton was certain that it wouldn't take long for her to lick her wounds and be right back to being from the stories she'd been told by Tyler and the others her usual self--- a bitch. Taking in a deep breath Peyton let calm replace the annoyance.

"It didn't take Kira long to find you," Caleb laughed as the rest of her friends came to her and Tyler.

"I am guessing that's a usual occurrence?"

"Just about every new transfer girl or any girl that Kira thinks she can pick off as being easy prey," Lux explained with a sniff clearly still annoyed with Kira.

Laughing Peyton kneeled down to pick up her books that had fallen during the Kira incident only to find that they had already been gathered.

"Here you go P," Pogue said with a smile as he held her books out to her.

"Thanks Pogue," she smiled taking the offered book back.

Suddenly Peyton could feel all the attention on her once again only this time it was her friends that were watching her interaction with Pogue with avid interest.

"P?" Tyler questioned glancing between his sister and friend. He knew that the two were obviously attracted to each other and would eventually get together, but he wasn't sure if he liked how fast it was happening. Sure he was her brother, but had only been her brother for a day. Did that even give him the right to be so protective of her all ready? How was he suppose to handle it?

_'I think I know how Caleb felt with Lux and Reid.'_

"I can't have a nickname for a friend Baby Boy?" Pogue questioned with sarcasm using Tyler's well used nickname to prove his point.

To divert the conversation away from Pogue and Peyton, Sarah stepped in.

"What class do you have first?"

"Advanced Literature with you and Lux."

Both Lux and Sarah squealed with girlish delight at the news and before Peyton could even say "see you later" to the boys the two girls were dragging her down the hall toward their first class talking the whole way.

***

By the end of the day Peyton was loaded down with homework that left her grumbling in annoyance. It would take her days to catch up to the work load in her classes even for her.

"Tyler didn't you say that catching up would be easy?" Peyton grumbled in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it Peyton I'll help you catch up. I'll be your personal tutor," Tyler said from where he walked beside her.

The school day was over and they were all making their way out of the academic building along with all the other students who were more than intent on starting their weekend. As if he knew that her thoughts had been running in the direction of how she'd be spending her weekend doing homework Reid spoke up.

"You Miss Peyton can worry about homework later. Tonight we're all going to Nicky's remember?"

Still unsure of what Nicky's was Peyton didn't know whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing that Reid seemed so pleased with the idea or if it was worth falling behind in homework. However it didn't seem like she had much of a choice when she found herself being dragged away by Lux and Sarah for the second time that day.

"We'll leave it up to you girls to get her there and we'll meet you there!" she heard Tyler yell to them as she was dragged away to hers and Lux's dorm.

**AN: That's it for the first day of Spencer next is Nicky's and perhaps a little Aaron Abbot and definitely more Pogue and Peyton!!! Hope you liked the chapter and be sure to let me know what you think by reviewing it always makes me want to write more!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nicky's, You Like Her

After being dragged back to her room by Lux and Sarah, Peyton began to wonder whether it would've been safer to stay with the boys. Her suspicions were only confirmed when both girls practically attack her closet the moment the door was closed. She wanted nothing more than to attempt an escape from the two girls digging through her closet, but Peyton somehow doubted she'd be able to.

_'They'd probably hunt me down.'_

However, annoying she found the situation Peyton couldn't help but to smile at the thought and was well aware that it was something both Lux and Sarah would do. Suddenly she found herself being bombarded by not only the voices of her two friends but also by clothes that they were pulling from her closet.

"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asked afraid to hear the answer.

"We got two hours to you ready to knock Pogue off his feet!" Sarah said excitedly holding one of Peyton's tops up to imagine what it would look like on her.

"And I would want to do that why?"

The question only caused both Sarah and Lux to burst into laughter as if there was a joke that she wasn't aware of. After that the two continued to completely ignore her protests and eventually Peyton succumbed to her fate as a living doll for the enjoyment of her two friends.

An hour later Peyton found herself starring into a mirror at a reflection that she had trouble believing was herself. Lux and Sarah had been able to tame her red curls enough to braid them into a think single braid at the back of her neck while the strands of her long curling bangs were left loose to frame her face. The outfit they had chosen and forced her into consisted of a deep teal colored long sleeved off the shoulder shirt that was comfortably snug. The shirt was matched with her favorite pair of gray scale skinny leg jeans tucked neatly into her leather ankle boots that gave an extra inch of height. Silently Peyton enjoyed the fact that they had kept accessories to a minimum with only a few bangle bracelets adorning her left write and small silver hope earrings. The most surprising change was in the makeup. Normally Peyton would never bother with it or use very little, but Sarah and Lux had out done themselves by using the perfect amount to bring out what was already there. They had used eye liner to bring out her mysterious blue eyes and a color of lip gloss that was the perfect shade of pale pink.

"You'll knock'em dead Peyton," Sarah laughed and the two giggling girls left her to ready themselves for the night.

Minutes later the three girls left the dorms to meet the boys at Nicky's and for once Peyton was more than ready to be a little adventurous--- at least the night. The three girls arrived at Nicky's after 8 to find that it was already busy and the boys had already arrived and had started a game of pool with Caleb and Pogue against Tyler and Reid.

"Caleb!" Sarah called out to get his attention over the music and talking that filled the bar.

Caleb along with the three other boys glanced up from their game as the three girls wove their way closer through the crowd. All four stared in mild shock as they caught sight of Peyton, especially Pogue who looked completely floored. Taking notice of their impressed faces Sarah and Lux grinned.

"We know we're artists," Sarah laughed.

"What about you Pogue, what do you think of Peyton?" Lux asked pushing Peyton before them as if to give Pogue a better view of their handy work.

Pogue was unable to think of anything to say with his mind still reeling from how amazing Peyton could look while still having her natural allure. At the same time he also knew that Lux's question was loaded, but then again whether it was or not wouldn't make any difference.

"You look great," was the only thing he could think to say.

"Thanks," Peyton replied with a smile and for the first time without a hint of embarrassment.

"Do you girls want to play?" Tyler offered politely.

"I can teach you to play Peyton," Pogue quickly volunteered before he even knew he was doing it.

"I'll play," Peyton said confidently taking the offered pool stick from Tyler and bent over the table to break. Her break was expertly done and even sunk a few balls into the pockets which left Tyler smirking proudly and the others gapping. Admiring her handy work Peyton turned back to her friends her eyes gleaming with humor and with a cocky mischievous smirk that could've rivaled Reid's. "But I think I can handle it myself thanks."

"All right looks like we finally got some competition boys," Reid was the first to recover from the surprise.

The game went well and the girls were happy to accept their winnings from the defeated boys. It had been fun to play with them, but she couldn't help but to wonder about the glares that Sarah and Lux would give Reid ever once in awhile, usually after he made a particular shot. While in return Reid would just give her a nonchalant shrug and a wink to match his cocky smirk. It was an exchange that confused Peyton because no words had been said and as far as she could see Reid had done nothing to warrant Lux's disapproving glare--- even though he often did. Peyton easily shrugged it off and instead concentrated on having fun. They had hardly finished the game when a particular song started to play from the jukebox sending Sarah and Lux into a fit. Once again Peyton found herself being pulled toward the dance floor by the two girls. The song was fast paced and the three girls enjoyed themselves as they danced all three well aware that many admiring eyes were on them and not just from their four male friends.

Still reeling by all the excitement Peyton was barely aware of the song ending and a slower song beginning. Just as she was about to walk off the dance floor Lux and Sarah caught her. Glancing at them curiously Peyton said nothing as Sarah took her shoulder and turned her in the opposite direction she had been walking pointing her in the direction of Pogue. All four boys had ended their game and were instead standing together watching the three girls dance and Reid was already making his way over to dance the song with Lux. Sarah on the other hand left the dance floor and made her way toward the boys and began talking with Tyler and Caleb.

Peyton stood silently attempting to will herself to move forward toward Pogue who still stood at a distance watching her. She wanted to ask him to dance, but there was still a part of herself that felt too shy to do so. However, it seemed that she wouldn't have to. As if sensing her discomfort Pogue came to her and to her astonishment didn't even bother asking but instead took her into his arms and held her close as they danced to the slow and steady beat of the music. His touch was gentle as he held her, but Peyton could sense that there was strength beneath it--- a fact which was more than obvious just by looking at Pogue's lean but muscular body. After getting over the touch of shyness Peyton allowed herself to relax into Pogue and leaned her head against his shoulder taking in the comfort that he provided. For a moment it seemed as if they were the only two people on the dance floor and all the plaguing nightmares just seemed to fade away.

Unfortunately the moment couldn't last forever and the song came to an end. Breaking away from him Peyton looked up into Pogue's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she said in a near whisper.

Just as Pogue was about to speak Peyton was pulled away by Lux and Sarah to join them for another song. Pogue watched after her as she gave him a shrug as she was pulled away before turning back to the girls to laugh and dance with them. He was so content to watch her that he never even noticed Tyler approach him from the side until he was right beside him.

"You like her," Tyler made it a statement rather than a question.

The statement caught Pogue by surprise especially coming from Tyler in such an easy manner as if it were no big deal.

"She's…cool," Pogue said the only thing he could think to say to Tyler. Not only had he just met Peyton but she was also one of his best friend's sisters, so how was he suppose to tell her brother that he was attracted to her? He had never even thought of this scenario coming up in his personal life, while it wasn't surprising with Reid.

"Cool?" Tyler questioned with a mix of doubt and sarcasm tinting his voice.

"Yeah Tyler, P's cool," Pogue repeated obviously comfortable.

Tyler glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye taking notice that Pogue had yet to look away from his sister. Pogue was uncomfortable with the conversation; he could tell even if on the outside he looked calm and collected. Tyler smirked knowing the reason for his friend's discomfort--- which was having a conversation with a friend about his attraction to said friends sister. Tyler could only imagine how uncomfortable that could be, although he himself enjoyed it a great deal. While he disliked knowing how Caleb felt about Reid and Lux he liked knowing that Caleb at least had this pleasure.

The two friends then watched as a couple of guys approached the girls on the dance floor and made a few obvious attempts at flirting and joining them in the dance. Tyler saw Pogue's fist tighten in annoyance while his face remained the same.

_'He's jealous.'_

Tyler smiled knowingly. Pogue was easily jealous, but when he was it was always for a reason and right now his reason was that guys were hitting on a girl he was clearly attracted to. It was more than obvious to Tyler that while Pogue may be uncomfortable with the idea of being attracted to his friend's sister he would get over it soon enough--- at least he hoped so.

"Cool huh? Well keep telling yourself that bubby," Tyler said patting Pogue on the back before walking back toward the pool tables to join Reid and Caleb in another game.

Meanwhile Pogue remained where Tyler had left him watching the girls as the guys continued their attempts to flirt. For a moment he debated whether or not he should go and put a stop to their unwanted presence, but was beat to the punch when Peyton began to very clearly tell them off. Smirking with great humor Pogue watched as the boys slunk away into the crowd clearly put out after being told to take a hike. Seeing that that particular unwanted problem had pasted Pogue turned and joined Reid, Tyler and Caleb back at the pool tables.

After a few more songs and the boys had beat Aaron Abbot and his lackey friends lost a good sum of money in a game of pool that Pogue, Reid and Tyler had to practically force Caleb to participate in the girls returned and joined the boys at the pool table. Ordering themselves some drinks and a basket of fries to share amongst themselves the group began another friendly game of pool once again pitting the girls against the boys. However, the game was soon cut short.

Peyton was the first to take notice of the scowling boys approach. As she recalled Tyler and the others had told her the boys name was Aaron Abbot, the male version of Kira. As he came closer Peyton recognized him and his friends that followed him as the ones who had been playing pool against the boys earlier that night and lost badly. He wasn't exactly unattractive, but he lacked the attractiveness that Tyler, Pogue and the others possessed. While she had yet to be personally introduced to him she doubted she would enjoy it. Already she felt repelled by him and she could understand why the others disliked him so much. By the looks of things he wasn't coming to have a friendly conversation and it seemed that his main target was going to be Reid.

"Reid, a pissed off Aaron Abbot's right behind you," Peyton pointed out to give him some warning to the approach of their unwanted guest.

Unfazed by the news Reid turned to face the seething Aaron with his trade mark smirk curling his lips. It didn't take long for the other three boys to join him in facing Aaron; however, Aaron seemed unfazed by the four boys. It must've been because of the presence of his five friends that surrounded him on either side that Aaron had the courage to approach the 'Sons of Ipswich.' If he had been alone Peyton doubted that he would even dare to think about it.

"I want my money back Garwin," Aaron snarled.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't wager so much next time considering you should know by now that you're just going to lose it. It's not my fault you can't win a game of pool to save your life," Reid replied with a nonchalant shrug getting obvious enjoyment out of mocking Aaron.

So livid that he began to turn an angry shade of red Aaron stepped forward and just as Peyton began to think that he was going to through a punch at the blond he pulled a couple twenties from his pocket and slapped them to the pool table.

"Double or nothing," Aaron challenged, but when Reid did nothing but smirk he seemed put out that Reid was more than obviously going to accept. Apparently he hadn't thought he would accept it so easily.

To be honest Peyton was surprised from what she'd been told Aaron was often picking fights with the 'Sons', usually Reid, even thought it seemed that at the end he'd never come out on top. It was strange after being told all the stories in regard to the many altercations between the groups that Aaron would make a challenge rather than automatically start throwing his fists around. However, Peyton was also aware that Reid wasn't one to not accept a challenge if he would get the chance to embarrass and take Aaron Abbots money. She also knew that after so long Aaron was probably aware of that same fact, even if he'd much rather have Reid walk away from the challenge to preserve his own pride, Reid could easily be swayed into a fight after the match if accused of cheating. Either way there was likely to be a fight, only this way however doubtful it may be he could get the chance to win back his money and embarrass Reid once with a loss.

At seeing the brewing storm forming between the two boys Peyton and Lux both stepped up to put an end to it.

"Reid, that's enough. Don't fight tonight even if the asshole deserves it," Lux said calmly as she stepped between the two while making sure to send an icy glare at Aaron before putting her full attention on Reid.

With a little of Lux's coaxing and a reprimanding glare Reid gave in and turned away from Aaron's challenge.

"Sorry Abbot, but my pockets are already full after what I won from your sorry ass earlier. Besides, it's no fun kicking someone's ass at pool that can probably be beaten by Baby Girl here," Reid mocked, nodding toward Peyton and apparently forgetting the fact that she had also beat him earlier that night as well in the interesting of getting on Aaron's nerves.

"Don't bring me into this Reid," Peyton scowled at him from where she stood beside him with Lux.

Reid's comment had Aaron back in his face within seconds after leaving his lips.

"I want a rematch Garwin or are you afraid to lose in front of your newest slut. I didn't know Lux liked to share. Let me know when you've all had a go at her and I'll be happy to take her off your hand," Aaron growled with a quick glance at Peyton who now stood starring at him in angry shock.

Before anyone of the boys could make the move to kick Aaron's ass for his insult Pogue beat them to it. Aaron never even had a chance as Pogue grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back to make it easy to maneuver Aaron any way he wanted and pushed him face first into the green felt of the pool table. For a moment Aaron tried to struggle out of the restricting hold but to no avail. Pogue's face was a mask of calm indifference, but his eyes were glimmering with barely controlled ager as he painfully tightened his hold on Aaron and leaned down to talk to him.

"Pay attention Abbot because I am not going to be happy if I have to repeat myself," Pogue warned his voice cold and menacing to match the anger that boiled beneath the surface. "You're going to apologize to Peyton then walk out of here and never talk to her again. If you even thinking about looking at her I am going to make sure you never reproduce. Is that clear enough for you?"

The whole exchange left Peyton starring in wide eyed wonderment while Tyler could only chuckle knowingly. The others were only able to stare in shock at their usually calm friend as he very angrily warned Aaron away from Peyton. Peyton could only imagine was Pogue would be like if he were to fully let his anger out. At the moment as he handled Aaron his controlled had slipped, but barely enough to see the anger that was beneath the surface. He was angry and yet it could only be seen in his eyes and voice. Peyton shivered at the thought of what the consequences would be if Pogue were ever to be provoked to truly loose his cool. Thankfully, there was nothing she could think of that would cause that to ever happen, at least nothing that he would be involved in, unlike her.

"I have yet to hear you say that you're sorry Abbot," Pogue seethed pushing Aaron harder into the pool table.

"Sorry," Aaron forced himself to mumble.

"I don't think she heard you," Pogue told him making his point by forcing Aaron to repeat the apology and embarrass him in front of his friends.

"Sorry!" Aaron forced out angrily.

Pogue said nothing else on the matter and practically threw Aaron to his friends and the boys made a quick escape from the bar with their tails between their legs. However, despite the warning Peyton doubted that it would last for long. If not Aaron, Reid was bound to pick another fight when he got the chance--- if Lux wasn't there that is.

"That was very…COOL," Tyler was the first to speak, putting intentional emphasis on the word cool and it seemed as if Pogue got the hint.

Before Peyton could even mutter so much as a thank you Pogue excused himself from the group and left out the door with the intention of getting some air and sorting through his thoughts. Peyton watched him as he walked away not bothering to hide the admiration that she had no doubt could be seen in her eyes. How could she not be flattered by what Pogue had done? Apparently she wasn't the only one aware of her admiring gaze following Pogue's retreating form because once he was out of site she found all five of her friends including her brother smiling at her knowingly. Now it wasn't just Lux and Sarah she had to worry about being nosy anymore.

_'Great.'_

An hour later the bar was still in full swing and Pogue had yet to return to the group leaving them to think that he had went on ahead of them. By then it was close to midnight and the group was readying themselves to leave and head back to their respective residences. As Peyton walked out the door she became acutely aware of eyes watching her across the parking lot. Turning she saw Pogue sitting on his bike watching her intently. As the two watched each other from across the parking lot Peyton sighed happily. Despite the fight with Aaron, which she could admit to enjoying somewhat, she couldn't remember ever having so much fun or laughing as much as she had that night.

Tyler watched his sister as she and Pogue continued to star at each other, never once looking away even as Peyton continued to follow them toward their cars. Too busy watching Pogue, Peyton never realized that she was beginning to fall behind from her friends; however, Pogue took notice of it and couldn't help but smile with humor to himself. If she continued to not watch where she was walking Tyler was afraid that she'd end up tripping over her own two feet in the dark. It was then that Tyler came up with a little plan of his own, one he was sure would greatly impress Lux and Sarah as well as help them in their match making plot. Grinning widely Tyler leaned close to the two girls and whispered his plan into their ears bringing mischievous grins to their lips. Nodding in agreement the two girls quickened their step toward their Sarah's car and Tyler hurried Caleb and Reid along to his Hummer. Within seconds the two groups were in their cars and rushing out of the parking lot, leaving Peyton behind with Pogue as her only way home.

It was too late when Peyton realized that her friends had abandoned her in the parking lot of Nicky's leaving her gapping as they drove past her. As they drove past she could've sworn that she heard them laughing hysterically. Peyton wasn't the only one caught off guard by her friends' actions. Pogue was just as amazed he watched his friends leave Peyton behind. When the tail lights of their vehicles disappeared in the dark Pogue turned back to Peyton who was once again starring at him. As he looked at her his mind filled with thoughts of how beautiful and mysterious she looked in the dark, but those thoughts were closely followed by how many ways he could kill Tyler because Pogue was sure that the set up had been Tyler's idea--- with a little help from Lux and Sarah of course. Silently cursing Tyler, Pogue made his way over to Peyton.

**AN: well that it for another chapter. I felt that the first half of the chapter was a little rocky in the writing process so REVIEW and let me know what you thought. Originally the first half of my next chapter was suppose to be part of this chapter as well but I thought it would flow better by separating it. Next chapter--- more Pogue and Peyton and the introduction of….you'll just have to wait and see.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Reality of Nightmares

Peyton had to remind herself to breath as she watched Pogue approach and she couldn't deny the jolt of excitement that she felt as he did. Pogue said nothing as he held out the extra helmet her held in his hand. Surprised at the action Peyton started at the offered helmet in confusion for a long moment.

"Do you want a ride home or not?" Pogue asked forcing his voice to remain even.

His voice filling the silence caught Peyton off guard causing her to give a slight jump in surprise.

"Yes, thank you," she replied taking the helmet from him and following him back to his bike.

However, Peyton was just as uncomfortable with the situation as Pogue was. Not only was she somewhat doubtful about riding on the bike but also about being so completely alone with Pogue. Sure, they had been alone that morning in the music room, but at school there were hundreds of students always nearby. Driving through the down the country roads with him at midnight they would truly be alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust Pogue; it was more that she didn't trust herself to keep her emotions and attraction from running rampant while they were so alone.

After waiting for Pogue to mount his bike first Peyton straddled it behind him and awkwardly circled her arms around his leather jacket clad waist. He started the bike and revved the engine and without warning shot out of the parking lot and down the road. Unprepared for the sudden jolt of speed Peyton was forced to tighten her grip around Pogue's waist enabling her to feel his muscular build beneath the jacket.

Feeling Peyton's hold on him tighten Pogue smiled and let himself enjoy the feeling of Peyton holding him. After racing nearly a mile down the long and winding country roads the two finally allowed the awkwardness between them to die and relaxed in each other's company.

For the mere purpose of drawing out their time together Pogue opted for the scenic route back to the dorms. Although, with the little light that the silver glow that the moon and stars provided made it nearly impossible to see the scenery let along enjoy it. Peyton and Pogue gave no thought to the scenery as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Peyton was overcome with exhilaration as the cool wind whipped around her on the speeding bike. If not for the warm body of Pogue and his intoxicating musky scent of sandalwood, lemongrass and a hint of motor oil Peyton would've thought she was flying.

"You okay P?" Pogue questioned over the sound of the engine and the wind.

"Perfect," Peyton replied gleefully.

Sensing her enjoyment Pogue revved his bike's engine a few times before speeding up just enough to cause Peyton to tighten her hold even more on him and giggled excitedly. The two continued the ride in enjoyable silence and when the gates to the school appeared Pogue slowed his speed. Taking notice that Tyler's Hummer and Sarah's car were already parked in the school's lot Pogue continued up the drive and came to a stop in front of Peyton's dorm building. Reluctantly Peyton unwrapped herself from Pogue and dismounted the bike and removed the helmet. Shaking out her long red braid she handed the helmet back to Pogue before moving to tame the curls that had been left free from the braid back to some semblance of order after wearing the helmet. As she did so Pogue watched with avid eyes taking in her flushed cheeks, content smile and gleaming happy blue eyes.

Without realizing that he was doing it Pogue reached out to stop her slim hands from trying to tame her curly hair.

"Leave it. It looks cute," he told her and took great enjoyment in watching a blush rise in her cheeks so deep that he could see it in the dimly lit school lot.

Releasing her hand he reached up to tuck one of the curls behind her ear unable to the desire to touch her red hair to feel if it was as silky as he imagined only to discover that it was even silkier.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" he offered politely still unable to look away from her.

She wanted to say yes so badly, but she didn't.

"No. I'll be fine Pogue, night."

Just as she was forcing herself to turn and walk into the building Pogue caught her wrist and pulled her down to where he still sat on the bike. Surprised by the sudden unexpected action Peyton had to chance to speak as Pogue place a soft gentle kiss on her lips. If it had been anyone else Peyton would have written the gentle peck off as nothing more than a friendly gesture. However, with Pogue it was completely different and far from being nothing more than friendly. There was no denying the elemental spark of attraction.

Pogue was even shocked by his own actions. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night he had moved without even realizing that he had done so and this time he was less than repentant. However, he was also aware that it was still too soon. Despite his self control there was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to take Peyton into his arms and kiss her passionately.

"Good night, P," he whispered softly releasing her wrist from his hold and before he could do anything else he revved his engine and sped off back down the drive toward his apartment.

It wasn't until Pogue's bike was out of sight that Peyton was finally able to break out of her stupor. Dazed she brought her fingertips up to where Pogue's lips had touched herself and felt the smile that stretched across her lips.

"Night," she whispered again, this time to nothing but the night and turned and entered the school.

As Peyton walked through the school corridors the feeling of excitement and thoughts of Pogue faded from her mind replaced with fear and the clear awareness that she was completely alone. When the realization crept over her she began to regret declining Pogue's offer to walk her to her room. The halls were eerie and dark as she walked. It was Friday and there was no doubt that many of the students were out taking advantage of the start of the weekend, but for corridors to be so completely deserted was undeniably odd. There was no one roaming the halls and no sound, only very little light to guide the way and padding sound her shoes made as she walked. Suddenly without warning she felt it. It was the same cold sense of being watched that she had felt in her nightmare.

Unable to control her fear Peyton's pace picked up until she found herself making her way toward her room at a slow run. As she made her way closer to her room she constantly glanced around searching the shadowy corridor for any sign of life, for any sign of whatever it was that was watching her. Just as she was turning the corner onto her hall Peyton came to an abrupt stop when she found herself crashing into the hard form of another person. Calming herself enough Peyton looked to see who it was that she had run into and found a tall young man with slicked back raven black hair. She hadn't seen him around the school, but he must've been a student because he was too young to be a professor or any other staff member of the school.

"Sorry about that I should be more careful where I am walking," the boy apologized, his voice friendly.

"No, I was the one running so I should be the one watching where I am going," Peyton replied feeling slightly embarrassed for letting herself get so carried away she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"I am Damon; you must be the new transfer student Peyton Holloway right? I just transferred in myself," the boy said introducing himself and holding out his hand for a friendly introductorily handshake.

Taking his hand in return Peyton smiled up at him and was about to introduce herself properly when the feeling returned. The moment his hand held hers the cold dread crept back in, but that was not what caused her to freeze in fear. Looking up at him and in the dim light of the corridor she could see his eyes as cold and dark as the ones from her nightmare--- the same eyes from her nightmare. When the realization set in Peyton attempted to pull away and run, but his hold with strong and he held her captive.

"I am not going to let your little flashes of the future get in my way Peyton," Damon seethed his once friendly voice turning deep and cruel. "If you interfere with my plans I can't guarantee that I'll let you live." Damon let his cold dark eyes glance over her shaking form taking in every last detail and revealing in her fear. "Such a shameful waste that would be," he chuckled with a menacing smile curving evilly over his handsome face.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton questioned fearfully struggling to escape the boy's strong hold.

Chocking back a frightened sob Peyton continued to struggle, but Damon only chuckled at her efforts.

"Heed my warning Peyton or you won't like the consequences. Keep what you see to yourself."

In that moment Peyton felt the panic take over her entirely and in her panic she struck out. It was if a strong force had had suddenly hit Damon sending him flying backward and forcing him to release his hold on her. So taken over by panic Peyton gave no thought to how this was done and never saw the black fade out of her eyes back to their blue gray color. The thing that she could was run never stopping until she reached to safety of her dorm.

In her room she found Lux already asleep in her bed. Forcing her panic to subside Peyton was able to think and move freely once again. However, the only things she was to do was fall to her bed and silently began to weep with both fear and confusion in the hopes that tomorrow she would be able to push both aside enough that she could act like her altercation with Damon had never happened. Through her misery Peyton found some semblance of calm with thoughts of Pogue and the soothing comfort he provided.

The night seemed to pass slowly and finally she was able to fall to sleep. A sleep that was filled with her nightmarish visions. It was same vision as the night before filled with blood stained hands, the evil gleam of Damon's dark eyes as he dragged her through forest, the cliff and the voice calling out to her. Yet, this time the nightmare was altered and she glimpsed something new in the darkness just as she was pushed from the cliff edge. Through the darkness she saw eyes that were as black as midnight, but they did not speak of evil and instead shone with a familiar gentleness. Peyton did not awake from her nightmares that night; too over come by and tired from her raging emotions to force herself awake.

Unknown to her Lux was not as asleep as she had seemed.

**AN: Another chapter done and the heat between Pogue and Peyton is getting hotter. Lol. My shortest chapter so far, but pretty good if I do say so myself. Review and let me know what you think. P.S. like this chapter the next one may be a little short but it's necessary for it to flow well and it should still be very interesting!!! REVIEW for me please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking Possibilities

By Monday morning Peyton had accomplished hiding away her fear and panic enough to go through the day without seeming the worst for wear. However, her act did not fool all her friends as she had hoped it would; unaware that Lux had already called a meeting at the Colony House after school that day. It was during her fourth period Advanced History, the only class she shared with Pogue alone that her act completely crumbled into nothingness. Just as the class was about to start she noticed a familiar form enter the room from where she sat in the back of the class beside Pogue.

"Class please welcome our new transfer Damon Collins," the professor announced.

At the sound of the name Collins, Pogue instantly went on alert and watched Damon with untrusting eyes. Pogue was also well aware of Peyton's tenseness as Damon was told to sit in the empty seat beside her and he made his way toward them. It was by reaction that he surmised that she had already become acquainted with Damon and had obviously found the meeting to be lacking in anything to make it enjoyable. With Peyton's obvious fear of the boy Pogue's dislike and mistrust deepened.

_'Pogue's gone tense.'_

It was something that Peyton couldn't help but to notice when she was so drawn to him and somehow she knew that he was well aware of her tenseness as well. Pogue's behavior and the glares that he was flashing were almost impossible to not notice, but it was why he felt such disregard for Damon that had Peyton wondering. While she knew that Pogue could feel her dislike for Damon she also knew that it wasn't his reasoning for his own dislike--- at least not the only reason.

As he made his way up the inclined rows of desks Damon smiled at her in a friendly manor, but after last night the smile could seem no less than evil. Taking his seat next to her Peyton kept gaze away refusing to look him in fear of meeting his cold dark eyes. With his presence so close and unwanted Peyton's mind began to flash with the images from her nightmare making it even more clear that Damon was the one haunting her in the dream.

Peyton wanted nothing more than to drag Pogue out of the room and away from Damon. She wanted to cry on his shoulder and tell him everything. She wanted him sooth her fears and bring some to her panic filled mind as only he could do, but regardless of him sitting so close beside her the presence of Damon made it impossible to feeling close to calm and peace. And it was the memory of his warnings the night before that kept quiet, not wanting to bring problems to Pogue or her friends.

Pogue sat in silence controlling his anger barely enough to keep up the appearance of being calm and collected. For both Pogue and Peyton the period seemed to drag on, each minute passing like as if it were an hour. Peyton heard little of what the professor spoke of to the class her mind too preoccupied with the need to leave. The only thing that got her through the class was Pogue's presence next to her.

The second the end of period bell sounded Pogue was out of his seat and without a word dragging Peyton with him. It wasn't until he felt he had put enough distance between them and the mysterious Damon Collins that he allowed his brisk pace to slow and his grip on Peyton to slacken.

"Do you know him?" Pogue inquired recalling her reaction to Damon.

"No," Peyton forced herself to lie, afraid of what would happen if she said anything to Pogue or the others after Damon's warning last Friday.

Pogue could see that she was lying, but he didn't say anything about it because he could also see that she was extremely upset. In the attempt to lighten the mood Pogue ignored the hostility and mistrust that he felt for the new transfer and turned his attention to Peyton and getting her mind off whatever it was that was troubling her. He would bring the issue of Damon up later that night with the group during their meeting at the Colony House.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Peyton was happy to discover that Damon wasn't in any more of her classes nor did she have any run ins with him. Without Damon's presence Pogue and the rest of her friends made it possible for her to be able to get her mind off of the darkness that had been plaguing her for days--- at least enough to enjoy the company of her friends and have some fun.

Making their excuses the group left Peyton behind at the school as they headed to the old Colony House. Gathering in the basement where they were surrounded by old leather bound books containing their history. Each of the boys took their seat on the stone chair that circled the circular stone slab in the middle of the room. Lux opted to sit on Reid's lap rather than taking the empty seat that had belonged to the descendent of the fifth blood line. Just the thought of having anything to do with a blood line as twisted and dark as the fifth had Lux crinkling her nose in disgust--- even if it was only sitting in the seat that was once meant for them.

"There's a new transfer student," Pogue informed them the moment they were all seated not able to wait for Lux to bring up her reason for calling the meeting in the first place.

"So what," Reid scuffed. "We get new students all the time…"

"His name is Damon Collins," Pogue mentioned, cutting off Reid before he could finish.

The name 'Collins' caused the basement room to fall into silence. While nothing was said there was no doubt that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Peyton reacted the moment she saw him; she was scared, but when I asked her if she knew him she told me she didn't and I could tell she was lying," Pogue continued to explain.

"Pogue, just because his last name is Collins doesn't mean he has anything to do with Chase. It's not like Collins is that rare of a name. Besides, Chase is gone for good; Lux made sure of that," Caleb reasoned.

Pogue had to agree with Caleb's logic about not jumping to conclusions over nothing more than a name that thousands of people possessed, but he couldn't deny that there was something different about the boy. Not to mention Caleb's logic did nothing to explain Peyton's reaction. There was a brief silence among them as they absorbed the truth of Caleb's reasoning on the situation.

"Did any of you ever wonder if Peyton has the Power as well?" Lux questioned breaking the silence and bringing all of the attention to her.

"Why do you ask?" Caleb inquired.

"Well, think about it I have the Power and until a few months ago that was considered an anomaly. However, I have it none the less and there's every chance that other 'Covenant Daughters' exist, Peyton for example. Keep in mind there's an entire page of the Book of Damnation missing and for all we know it's where the history of the female descendents of the bloodlines is written."

"But, if that was the case wouldn't we have noticed by now?" Tyler mentioned, his mind reeling with the possibility of his little sister having the Power.

"It's small, but I can sense it in her in the same way I can sense it in all of you," Lux explained. "I think you guys can't because her Power may be like mine, different than yours in the way that I don't age by using. I've always been able to feel that difference in our powers and the little I feel from Peyton resembles mine. However, if she really does possess the power I don't think she knows it. Peyton's grown up her whole life knowing nothing of the Covenant of Silence or the Power and as a result she probably has no idea that she possesses any sort of special power or how to control it."

"She has a point," Reid pointed out unnecessarily considering it was exactly what they were all thinking.

The news had all of their minds reeling with the possibility of gaining a new member to their little group. Lux had always been part of their circle, but learning that she possessed the Power had shocked them all. Peyton's appearance was more than welcomed and that wouldn't change if she had the Power, no matter how much it would shock them. However, they also all knew that Lux made a valid point on how Peyton was totally unaware of the Power or anything to do with it. It was also one of the reasons why they hadn't realized it until Lux had informed them that she could feel the difference in Peyton. If she had no idea about it she never learned to use or control it. The problem with the situation was in how they could actually find out whether she had the Power or not and how they were going to tell her.

"She has trouble sleeping," Lux added. "Ever since she came here she's had nightmares almost every night. Sometimes she sleeps through them and other times she wakes up and when she does she'll leave the room for a few hours."

With the new information Pogue suddenly realized why Peyton had been in the music room so early on the morning when he found her playing the piano. He also surmised that the times Peyton left the room after one of her nightmares that Lux spoke of she was leaving to go to the music room. For a moment her thought of relaying this information to his friends, but stopped short when he thought of how Peyton had specifically told him that her music was something personal to her. He also had to admit he liked that he was the only one she had let in on something so personal to her even if it had happened by purely by coincidence.

"There's something else," Lux informed them. "Last Friday after Nicky's when Peyton came back to the room she was scared and I mean really scared. Something or someone freaked her out enough to send her running back to our room and to cry half the night."

It didn't take long after Lux's explanation for all of them to draw the same conclusion. Something happened to Peyton on her way back to the dorm after Pogue had dropped her off and as Lux said it could just as likely be someone. And it just so happened that only a few after they learn that Damon is a new transfer and Peyton was strangely frightened of him. The only conclusion to draw was that Peyton's hysterically frightened behavior last Friday night was caused by Damon. As a result the name Collins no longer looked as nothing more than a coincidence to any of them.

"This could be a problem, but we don't mention anything about it to Peyton until we're sure. For now we'll just watch over Peyton and keep an eye on Damon," Caleb said evenly, deciding that for now it would be the best course of action until they were sure that Damon posed any kind of threat.

Within seconds after the apparent end of the meeting both Pogue and Tyler were headed up the basement stairs both intent on finding Peyton and watching over her.

"Well it looks like things are going to be interesting," Reid said with a smirk; watching his two friends leave. "Brother and prospective boyfriend are going to be hovering over her like crazy. If Damon doesn't turn out to be a crazy psycho path after Power and kill us I think Peyton might kill them herself."

Smiling Lux gave Reid a playful smack to his shoulder before getting up and heading for the stairs herself followed closely by Reid and her brother.

_'Can nothing normal happen around her.'_

The sarcastic thought passed through her mind as Caleb drove her and Reid back to the dorms and she knew that things were going to be far from simple until all their questions had answers. However, after seeing Peyton last Friday night and listening to her quiet sobs Lux doubted that those answers would come easily, let alone bring any good with them. Not only that, but none of those questioned could ever truly be answered until they possessed the missing page from the Book of Damnation and were able to read what was written on it.

**AN: I think this has been my rockiest chapter so far. It was a little difficult getting down what was in my mind in conversation form between the Sons and Lux. Review as always!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Pool Side Kisses

After that day things went back to normal and Damon seemingly disappeared. No one saw him again after that first day. It was strange because it was as if he had never been there. However, his absence took away the dark cloud that had been hanging over Peyton allowing her to fully revert back to her usual cheerful yet shy self. Damon's absence however did not as easily dismissed for those who had mistrusted him for a much different reason and while they continued to live their lives as they always have the 'Sons' kept on alert.

By the next week Sarah and Lux were tired of Peyton and Pogue being nothing more than Peyton and Pogue. For weeks the two had been dancing around each other and their attraction was more than obvious, but yet neither one of them had made any move to make things official.

"This is like you and Reid all over again," Sarah complained to her friend as they sat in Sarah's room doing what they did best---plotting. "We're going to need the boys to help us if we're going to get those two to get moving. It would be nice if Kate was here to help, but she's still in Aspen taking care of her grandmother. I still don't see why her mom couldn't go; you'd figure that adults would think school is more important."

"True, but I think we can manage with just us and the boys. Besides, I think Tyler's just as anxious for them to get together and get it over with as we are," Lux replied from where she sat on the floor flipping through a magazine.

"I bet that would've been nice to have Caleb think that when you and Reid were getting together," Sarah laughed thinking of how Tyler actually wanted his little sister

"If Caleb had done that I think I would've keeled over in shock. I am pretty sure Reid would've too. Besides, I think Tyler would think different if it was Reid and not Pogue," Lux giggled, remembering Caleb's first reaction to her relationship with Reid. Her brother's annoyance had been well worth all the trouble. Smiling Lux played with the simple yet beautiful diamond ring on her finger as she thought of Reid.

"So, what the plan, divide and conquer?"

"Definitely," Lux answered simply smirking mischievously, a habit she received from Reid.

With that said the two girls giggled profusely and made plans to talk with the boys excluding Pogue when they got the chance. Much to their chagrin cornering the boys took less than an hour with a little help from a few phone calls of course and their claims of needing help with homework and calling and emergency study session. Although, Lux had to do a little more cajoling to get Reid to attend and when the boy arrived and saw the group with a look of disappointment Sarah could only imagine what Lux had said to get him to come. With all three boys there Sarah and Lux went on to describe their plan of action with the intent on putting it into action the moment the left the room.

Within the next two hours the two groups divided and set out to find and ambush their respective targets. Sarah and Lux found Peyton doing some silent studying in the library and the boys found Pogue at the local garage working on his bike. Both were completely caught off guard by the appearance of their friends and their questions and obvious pushes about becoming a couple. Peyton's only reaction was a deep blush searing her cheeks and denials that fell on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Pogue just ignored his friends and was forced to hide the light blush that crept into his cheeks uncontrollably. Both Peyton and Pogue made their denials, however, due to the insistent probing of their interfering friends both were left wondering if it really was time to move things along.

By the next day both Peyton and Pogue were consumed in confusion of their own emotions. Pogue sat in the locker rooms with the other Sons none of them attempting to talk to him due to the moodiness that had taken over him since the other day and because his friends were well aware of the reason for it they all found it quite entertaining.

"Is there any particular reason you're so touchy today," Reid asked, being the only one with enough audacity to make mention of it.

Pogue glared darkly at his friend and debated whether or not he should let a little of his frustrations out on Reid. To the surprise of his other friends Pogue just shrugged and made his way out of the locker rooms toward the pool. If he wasn't going to be able to take it out on Reid and his smartass mouth then he may as well put that energy into kicking as during the swim meet. However, his plan of taking his mind of the cause of his frustration came to a crashing halt when he caught sight of her sitting in the bleachers with Lux and Sarah; his eyes easily finding her in the crowd of people that were present to watch the competition.

Peyton sat in anticipation waiting for the swim meet to start. While she wasn't knowledgeable about the finer points of competitive swimming Lux and Sarah promised to fill her in when needed. Suddenly the Spencer swim team exited the locker room and her breath caught in her chest at the sight of the tiny swim suits that left nothing to the imagination. For long moments Peyton's eyes found Pogue in the group and made no effort to hide her fascination. Like she had guessed Pogue possessed a body that was lean, but extremely well muscled and toned. There was no doubt in Peyton's mind that he wore the suit as well as he wore his leather jacket.

From across the room Peyton watched as Pogue's eyes suddenly zeroed in on her sitting in the crowd. The two held each other's gaze as Pogue continued to make his way to his post at the pool. Much to Pogue's delight his style was up first; providing the opportunity to concentrate on swimming rather than Peyton. However, as they watched each other from across the room he couldn't help but feel excited and the sudden urge to win--- to impress her.

The swim was announced over the loud speakers and the swimmers took their marks. With one more searing glance at Peyton, Pogue turned all his attention to the pool and winning. Without a thought Peyton joined Sarah and Lux in there cheering not caring that at times she was louder than her two friends. Pogue smirked when he heard her cheering over the loud voices of the crowd and was even more intent on winning because of it. At the sound of the horn Pogue was off easily pulling ahead of the other swimmers competing.

Peyton was shocked at the speed in which Pogue swam. She had known that he, Tyler, Reid and Caleb were champion swimmers, but she had never imagined that they were so fast. She watched the rest of the race in pure amazement as Pogue finished nearly half a lap before the other competitors. The entire Spencer crowd cheered for his win in record time, but it was Peyton who Pogue found over the crowd and flashed her a satisfied smile. After removing his goggles and swiftly pulling himself from the water Pogue was surrounded by his teammates within seconds as they congratulated him.

Peyton's eyes remained glued on Pogue even with his attention now on his team mates. He looked great dry, but if it were even possible he looked just as good or better wet. As she examined Pogue from a distance she blushed when her gaze came back to his face and found him looking at her intently once again. Unable to help herself Peyton smiled and waved in acknowledgement while trying to ignore the fact that she had been caught checking him out so openly.

The remainder of the meet went well with Spencer Academy keeping their decent winning streak thanks to the 'Sons'. Peyton was amazed that watching the swim meet had been as entertaining as it was and had even found herself cheering avidily for Tyler and her friends, although, not as avidly as she had for Pogue. Once the meet was over people continued to crowd the pool area talking with family and friends about the newest Spencer win or waiting for the swim team members to emerge back out of the locker room. As Peyton waited on the bleachers with Lux and Sarah she noticed that many of the people left behind were giggling girls who were likely waiting to get a look at and hang all over the swim team members, especially the famed Sons of Ipswich. That was a fact that had Peyton feeling a twinge of jealousy and annoyance.

Suddenly the boys emerged from the locker rooms and to the disappointment of every female present were once again dressed in their casual clothes. The moment that they appeared the giggling of the horde of girls increased excessively. Even without his leather jacket or the tiny sexy swim suit Pogue was just as handsome in the simple pair of sweat pants and white t shirt that he wore. The 'Sons' paid no attention to the horde of girls and headed straight for their waiting friends, sister, and/or girlfriend.

As Pogue made his way close to the waiting girls with his friends he saw nothing but Peyton and enjoyed her attempts at discreetness while she appreciated the view--- him. In the short time that they had known each other a strong emotional bond had grown between them while the physical attraction between them strengthened it. In that moment that sparks flew even with their locked gazed even over the distance of the room Pogue was suddenly baffled as to why he had yet to do anything about the way he felt for Peyton. For the moment, it was too early to say that it was love, but he knew that their bonds was strong and that there was no reason to let that go to waste. Not only that, but he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

There was no stopping himself as he strode purposely across the room heading straight for Peyton. Peyton watched with a hint of confusion in her blue eyes as Pogue came closer. When he was close enough he caught her by surprise when he grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her up against him forcing her to tilt her head back to be able to see his face.

"What are you…doing?" Peyton demanded, the playful reprimand dying on her tongue as she looked up into Pogue's searing hazel gaze.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Pogue answered.

With that said Pogue's lips met Peyton's in a deep and passionate kiss. At first Peyton was frozen in shock, but within seconds she was avidly participating in the passionate kiss with Pogue. Despite the crowd of people that still packed the room; in that moment it seemed as if they were the only ones there. It was as if they had entered their own little world and all the darkness that had been following her around melted away. As the darkness melted away it left behind nothing but joy, excitement, pleasure and something else that Peyton suspected may soon become love.

Peyton was in heaven and she felt as if she could kiss Pogue forever without stopping. She had always heard the girls talk about kissing their boyfriends and how it was earth shattering and passionate as if it were a kiss from a romantic movie like Gone With the Wind or the Notebook. Up until till that point she had written it off as nothing more than girlish fantasies leaking into the reality of the girls and made them think it was better than it actually was. However, she had been completely and utterly wrong on that point. If it were possible Peyton could've sworn there were fireworks going off in the background as Pogue kissed her.

Pogue had to force himself to break away from their kiss to come up for breath before either of them passed out from lack of oxygen. When he broke away he found Peyton staring up at him with starry eyes and a silly smile curling her well kissed lips.

"Wow," she said breathily her smile un-breaking.

"The Spring Festival is this Saturday, will you go with me?" Pogue questioned his voice as breathy as Peyton's and his smile just as wide.

"Definitely," she replied happily.

"I hope you know this mean you're my girl friend, right?" Pogue asked his tone serious.

"I am not an idiot," Peyton scoffed before she was pulled into another kiss by Pogue.

Nearby all their friends watched with knowing smiles as their two friends finally reached what had been in the making since the moment they had laid eyes on each other in the airport lobby. Silently the friends congratulated each other, unable to take at least a little bit of credit for getting the couple together even if all they had done was pester and annoy them on the subject. As far as they were concerned Peyton and Pogue were clearly meant to be and just needed a little push to finally get together. Now they had reached the next point in their relationship and could start working toward something new that as they watched them kiss passionately unaware of the crowd that surrounded them wasn't going to take nearly as long to happen as it had for them to actually get together. The only thing that could've made the day even better was that there wasn't darkness lurking nearby.


	9. Chapter 8: Something Good Goes Bad

In the two days that passed after the swim meet the group wasn't surprised to find Pogue and Peyton growing closer than ever now that both had caved in and let themselves become something more than 'just friends'. In true Spencer Academy fashion it wasn't long until the entire campus was buzzing with the news that another of the Sons of Ipswich was no longer available, much to the sorrow of the many girls that made up their rabid fan club.

That morning Lux was please to see Peyton having trouble keeping her head out of the clouds thinking of hers and Pogue's date that afternoon to the yearly spring festival in town. Both Lux and Sarah were even more pleased to see that Peyton was much more willing dress herself in a way that brought out her natural beauty in the same way they had dressed her for Nicky's. Peyton wore a deep purple tank top that hugged her curves comfortably with a pair of light colored jeans with black flip flops. This time Peyton left her curly hair down and added a black head band to keep it in some semblance of order. Using the tips she received from Lux and Sarah, Peyton applied her makeup expertly to copy what they had done on the night at Nicky's weeks ago. To top off the outfit Peyton grabbed her denim jacket. With her primping completely she practically skipped out the door.

"I'll see you and the others later than," she said to Lux and waved goodbye before shutting the dorm room door.

"Remember it's only a first date, so don't get too carried away," Lux joked and waved back.

Lux and Sarah would arrive at the fair later on with the others to separately enjoy the spring fair and they would all meet up afterward at Nicky's.

Peyton made her way to the front of the building to meet Pogue and found him already waiting for her. Greeting him happily Peyton accepted the offered helmet and mounted the bike and held him tightly from behind as he sped out the drive headed for town. It was a beautiful day for the fair, sunny and warm with a slight breeze to keep it from getting too hot. Living in New York for so long the spring fair was a sight to see for Peyton. The grassy fair grounds located at the middle of the town of Ipswich were lined with stalls selling crafts, games and foods of all kinds. Rides were in constant action as the fair goers lined up to ride them.

Pogue parked his bike and in a very gentlemanly manner helped Peyton dismount. For a moment Peyton was almost sorry that the ride had to end because just holding Pogue was amazing, but excited for the date to start she let him pull her from the bike and into his arms as they headed for the fair.

Already in good boy friend mode Pogue happily allowed Peyton to pull him around to the many attractions that the fair had to offer and indulged her in a helping of cotton candy, which she shared very little of. After seeing her admire a large purple stuffed bear hanging in one of the game stalls Pogue became dead set on winning it for her and to show off a little. After two near wins Pogue sadly gave in and pulled a very Reid like move--- he cheated, but only a little to knock down the last bottle.

Peyton felt the shift in the air as she stood watching Pogue attempt to knock over the last bottle, but with a quick glance around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. As fast as the shift had happened it just as quickly disappeared leaving no trace that she had ever felt it behind. Turning back to find Pogue holding the adorable stuffed animal out to her Peyton accepted it with a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

While the couple was basically glued together with Pogue's arm slung over her shoulder to hold her close Peyton was eventually forced to leave him for a few minutes to take a bathroom break, which forced him to be left holding the stuffed animal he had won her. In the minutes that it took her to return from the restroom Peyton had lost track of Pogue. Glancing around the crowd of people she was able to spot his tall form at a nearby stand. Walking closer she was able to see him pay the stall attendant, but as he caught sight of her whatever it was that he had bought he quickly pocketed and closed the distance between them.

The hours passed as the two continued to make their way around the fair. As the hour began to grow later and the sun began to dim the festive lights of the rides were lighted creating swirls of eye catching colors.

"Are you ready to go on some of the rides? Remember you can always hold onto me if you get scared," he said with a charming smile.

"I'll remember that," she giggled.

The two then made their way over to the closest of the rides, but Peyton was suddenly frozen in place once she caught sight of who stood in the crowd.

"P? P, are you okay?" he questioned worriedly.

Finding her starring off into the crowd Pogue followed her gaze and stiffened with suppressed anger when he saw who it was that she was looking at with wide worried and fear filled eyes. Across the way Damon Collins stood looking at them and smiling as if they were old friends and as if he were welcomed he strutted toward them.

"Pogue, Peyton," Damon said in greeting.

"Damon," Pogue nodded with a friendly tone that was clearly fake.

Pogue grew uncomfortable when he noticed that it was Peyton that Damon locked his sights on. He could feel her shiver under the watchful gaze from where she stood underneath his leather clad arm. Now Pogue was sure that something was obviously wrong. He could see it in the way that Damon looked at Peyton and in the way she froze in fear of him. Just as he was about to tell Damon to get lost Peyton interrupted.

"Pogue, I am not feeling so well. Can we go?" Peyton begged in a quite whisper. Her head pounding with the images of blood, the cliff, Damon's cruel dark eyes and laugh and the kinder gentler midnight eyes that flashed through her mind.

Finding no reason to deny her request considering he'd been think the same thing Pogue quickly pulled Peyton away from Damon and headed back toward the parking lot.

"I'll be seeing you Peyton!" Peyton heard Damon yell out as they walked away, his words causing her stomach to churn.

Unable to help herself Peyton glanced back over her shoulder to look at Damon, but found no trace of him in the crowd. With his presence gown a small weight lifted off her shoulders, but the sickness and pounding headache left behind by the flashes remained and she fought to get them back under control.

Pogue could admit that he was a little off put by Peyton's behavior. She said nothing else the whole why to Nicky's to meet up with the others and he could feel how tense she was when she held on to him from behind on the bike. It was almost as if she was little more than a doll that he was leading around when he pulled her into the bar and found their friends already waiting for them.

"Hey Peyton!" Tyler said happily upon spotting his sister and Pogue approaching.

However, the lightness quickly faded with the palpable tense darkness that followed the two into the bar. It was more than obvious to Tyler and the others that something was definitely wrong and had more than upset their two friends.

"What's wrong?" Caleb demanded when the two reached the table, not bothering to dance around the subject.

"Damon," Pogue replied darkly and gave a slight shack of his head to dispel their automatic assumption that Damon had somehow 'used'.

"Are you okay?" Lux asked her friend worriedly.

Peyton tried to assure her friend that she was fine and smile, but no matter how hard she just couldn't manage. Instead all she was able to do wad nod dejectedly and it was obvious that no one believed her. It was too hard to make it believable that you were fine when you were far from it and you're head felt as if someone was chipping away at it with a pick axe.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked from behind Lux.

"I am fine," Peyton replied, forced to whisper due to the dryness of her throat.

"You don't look it," Tyler couldn't stop himself from pointing out how pale she looked.

"I said I am fine," she told him angrily and rose from her seat next to Pogue with the intention of going to the bathroom to make the attempt to pull herself back together.

Before she could even take a step in the direction of the bathroom Peyton felt a wave of dizziness wash over her causing her to stumble.

"Peyton," Pogue said his voice full of worry catching hold of her arm before she could stumble to the ground.

Unable to take the pounding in her head any longer Peyton's patience snapped with the need to distance herself and get back under control.

"I said I was fine!" she snapped shrugging away Pogue's hold and making a quick beeline for the bathroom and away from her friends.

The group watched as Peyton disappeared into the bathroom and once they were sure she was out of earshot they all turned to Pogue looking for an explanation.

"What happened with Damon?" Caleb asked.

"I am not sure, we saw him at the fair and Peyton just freaked out when she saw him. I know you said we shouldn't jump to conclusions Caleb, but there is definitely something about Damon that I don't trust," Pogue explained his tone serious, but lined with worry for Peyton.

As if he had known that he was the topic of discussion Damon suddenly appeared out of the crowd. He walked up to them with a grin adorning his face that made him look even less un-trust worthy than they already thought him. It was what he said to them with his deep dark voice that caught them somewhat by surprise.

"I see that you've all ascended. You're all much more powerful than I am, but fortunately for me I can work around that."

With that said Damon sauntered off toward the back door that lead out to the alley besides Nicky's with Pogue and the others glaring after him. All their thoughts had been confirmed in that one moment. Damon was well aware of the Power and he had a plan of some kind forming in his mind and it was apparent that whatever that plan was didn't bode well for any of them. Before walking out the door Damon glanced once more over his shoulder his evil smirk daring them to follow. Afraid that Damon would resort to causing a scene with so many people around Caleb made the first move to follow and was soon followed by Pogue and the others. None of them could resist the thought that the alley had a way of becoming the place to go for a fight that involved using. Lucky for them the alley was well hidden from prying eyes.

Once they were all gathered in the alley they found themselves facing Damon from across the cement ground. For someone who was outnumbered and out powered he looked awfully cocky, knowing something that they did not.

"I've heard so much about all of you and considering I know so much about you I think that it's only fair to share something about myself," Damon said the cruel grin still curling across his lips.

"I doubt there's anything we want to know about you," Reid scoffed.

"Oh really, then I guess you already know that I am Chase's little brother?" Damon shot back, a look of triumph crossing his features at their shock. "Not by blood, he was adopted by my parents, but we were as close as real brothers. He taught me everything and took me in when our parents died. He was everything to me and you killed him!"

It was then that Damon's motive became clear. Damon was out for revenge.

"There is a lot that you don't even know about yourselves," Damon continued now seething with suppressed rage. "He gave me what you don't have, one single piece of paper torn from a book."

The moment it was mentioned Caleb and the others immediately came to the same conclusion that it was the missing page from the Book of Damnation that Damon spoke of.

"I see I got your attention now," Damon chuckled not missing their reaction. "I may not have any Power of my own, but with the information from that page I have everything I need to bring you down. Maybe I'll even take a little power for myself and even one of your lovely girlfriends," Damon said pointedly eyeing Lux up and down in the same manner he had Peyton.

Damon's wandering gaze was quickly ended when Reid stepped protectively in front of her blocking her from Damon.

"I doubt you'll get that far with your plan," Reid grunted out through clenched teeth.

Before any of them could stop them Reid used to lash out at Damon sending him flying backward into the hard brick wall of the building. However, he wasn't alone, Tyler, Pogue and even Caleb had joined him. They didn't use enough to cause any permanent damage because no matter the situation Damon was still nothing more than a regular person and they were still in a public place despite the wall surrounding the alley.

Picking himself up of the ground Damon very nonchalantly dusted himself off, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Glancing over to see what it was he smiled gleefully at what he found. Apparently the 'Sons' weren't as careful and controlled with the Power as they should have been moments ago or should have at least informed certain members of their group about it. Peyton was starring in horror stuck shock at the scene before her. She had only intended to sneak away from her friends to outside the bar away from the loud music to get some air and clear her mind. What she hadn't expected was to find an altercation between her brother and friends with Damon let alone Damon being sent flying across the alley by some unseen force. If it were possible her head began to pound even worse than it had before.

She watched unmoving and unable to make the slightest of sounds. There was nothing that could possibly explain what she was seeing. Was it possible that all her visions had finally driven her insane or was what she was seeing nothing but another one of her flashes?

"I'll be seeing you soon Peyton," Damon cruelly as he took the opportunity of her appearance to walk away into the shadows. It still much too soon to make his move. He had to wait until he had the perfect opportunity.

_'This may work out to my advantage. Peyton is already confused and scared, this may push her away from them.'_

She heard several intakes of breath at the mention of her name and looked away from the dark shadows that Damon had disappeared in. However, what she found her friends all looking at her as if they didn't know what to do next. Tyler and Pogue were the first to move coming toward her with concerned faces. It wasn't until she was able to see their faces through the shadows that Peyton found herself quickly stepping away from them in fear.

All of them even Pogue and Lux were looking at her with midnight eyes. It wasn't until Peyton was quickly stumbling away from them that they realized that they had went to let the Power drop out of their eyes. They couldn't blame her for being frightened only now they had to calm her down enough to explain everything to her, which would not be an easy task after everything she had just witnessed.

Peyton stared at their midnight eyes in confusion and fear. Her eyes found Pogue among the group looking over at her with deep concern and apprehension. It was then that Peyton made the connection between two of the pieces of her dreams. The gentle midnight colored eyes that she had seen in her dreams were the same gentle eyes of Pogue. Deep down through their connection Peyton knew that Pogue could never hurt her, not even her brother or any of her other friends. However, at that moment even that knowledge wasn't strong enough to erase the overcome the fear. It was just too much to comprehend at once and when Pogue ventured a step forward she did the only think she could think to--- she ran.

She didn't know what to do. What were they? What was Pogue, Tyler and Lux? Should she be afraid of them? They wouldn't hurt, she knew that, but why was she running?

Peyton ran from the fear and she ran from what she did not understand and she ran from her friends and the man she loved because somewhere in her mind she feared not only what they had wanted to tell her, but also because she was afraid that she would have no choice but to reveal her secret and what Damon would do if she did. She was afraid that at that moment all she wanted was for Pogue her and have the comfort of him and her friends, but she stop herself from running.

As she ran Peyton could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest with mix of fear and adrenaline. Exiting the alley she kept running toward the woods the bordered Nicky's and ran along the road headed back toward the school and town. In the distance behind her she hear the voices of Pogue, her brother and her friends calling out to her. A hint of panic touched her when she heard the heavy footfalls of their running behind her, gaining on her.

"Peyton wait!" she could make out the voices of Caleb and Pogue over her heavy breathing.

She didn't stop, but ran further and as fast as she could push herself, but made sure to stay near the line of trees that bordered the road so she wouldn't end up lost. Catching sight of an uprooted tree Peyton maneuvered around it before it could catch her ankles and slow her down, however, Reid wasn't so lucky. As she continued running she could hear him swear and tell the others to keep going and he'd catch up.

With the distraction of Reid's fall slowing Lux and the boys down for a few moments Peyton dived under a bush and waited quietly for them to continue or give up in their chase. She heard them break in their chase only a few feet from where she stood taking a moment to catch their breath and decide what move to make next.

"It's getting dark Pogue," Caleb pointed out. The sun was now completely gone, leaving very little light left to see where they were going through the woods and even harder to find someone who at that moment didn't want to be found. "We'll talk to her tomorrow. Give her some time to wrap her mind around what she saw and when she's ready she'll come to us and we'll explain things to her."

"He's right Pogue," she heard Lux add to reassure the young man.

"Peyton! Please come out!" Pogue suddenly called out into the dim woods.

Peyton felt her heart flutter painfully in her chest at the sound of Pogue's desperate plea, but she didn't move from her hiding spot.

"That's enough Pogue. Let's go home," she heard her brother say.

Silently Peyton listened as apparently Pogue gave in and started to head back toward Nicky's. When she was sure that they were well enough away she emerged from her hiding place in the bushes and began walking in the opposite direction toward the school. The silence of the night was only filled with her racing thoughts.

Walking alone following the tree line beside the road Peyton felt a sense of emptiness that she hadn't felt since those first days after her mother's death. It was all just too much. Once again she felt the need to be with Pogue and her friends. To have them tell her that everything was still the same, that nothing had changed. Only it had--- whatever 'It' was. Whatever their secret was it was obviously much bigger than her's. Her flashes and dreams may be frightening for her personally, but they weren't always that way and she surely couldn't throw someone forcibly against a brick wall without even touching them or have her eyes turn a strange midnight black. With those thoughts running through her mind Peyton felt the a small touch of anger at her friends for not telling her everything from the beginning.

Those thoughts stayed in her mind all the way back to Spencer. When she made her way into the dorm building she froze in realization that she couldn't go back to her room with Lux there or one her way there. Unable to find it in herself to face any of them, even Pogue, Peyton headed for the one other place she could find peace--- her music room. However, she was much too upset and worn down to even play the simplest of tunes on the instrument. Instead when she was safely in the room and the door was firmly closed Peyton finally allowed herself to break down. Sitting on the floor she laid her head down on her arms across the piano seat and let the sobs rack her body. She finally allowed herself to cry out all her fears and confusion until she couldn't cry anymore.

A few short miles from the school Pogue arrived back at his apartment. Closing the door unnecessarily hard he leaned back against it with tightened fists to resist the temptation to hit something.

_'How could something so good turn out so bad?'_

The rueful thought passed his mind and unable to hold himself back Pogue 'used' and sent a nearby table lamp flying at the wall across the room. With a bit of his frustrations taken out on his furniture he was then forced to resist the urge to go back to the school and look for Peyton.

Unfortunately, Pogue was also well aware that there was nothing else that could be done that night as long as Peyton was as worked up as she was. He pocketed his hands and allowed his fingers to run over the small delicate item he had bought earlier that day when he and Peyton had been happily enjoying their date. He had never gotten the chance to give it to her and now he wasn't so sure he would--- if Peyton could never deal with what she had seen and what she may very well possess herself. Dejected, Pogue made his way to his bedroom, even though he doubted he would be able to sleep with thoughts of Peyton filling his head.


	10. Chapter 9: Secret of the Sons Revealed

The next morning Peyton awoke with start and for a moment she was confused as to where she was. After realizing that she had fallen asleep on the music room floor she allowed herself to relax. The sun coming in through the windows told her that it was late morning which meant many students would still be sleeping after partying all night. With the memories of last night still fresh in her mind she made her way back to her dorm room hoping that Lux wasn't there and that she'd be gone before she came back.

Just as she reached the door to their room when a mind splitting pain flashed through her head forcing her to the ground to lean against the door. In the attempt to fight off the pain Peyton held her head, but to no avail and then the images came to her.

It was like any other flash that she had been having recently. There was the blood, Damon, the cliff and Pogue. Only this time it was different. This time as she stood on the edge of the cliff all of her friends were there standing with Pogue. Damon was laughing and mocking them, but there was something in his hand. It was a piece of paper she realized and through the darkness of the night she could see that there was something written on it. With Damon holding her prisoner she was close enough to read it, but before she was able to Damon released her over the cliff and as she feel her screams like always feel on deaf ears, even though she could her shouts of her friends and Damon's maniacal laughter from above.

Pogue was making his way toward Peyton's dorm in the hopes that she would have had the chance to calm down. He knew that Caleb had a point in waiting for her to come to them, but he wasn't willing to wait that long to be around her again--- to hold her again. And so he found himself going behind his friend's back, only under the circumstances he couldn't care less.

Suddenly a sound drew Pogue out of his thoughts. It was then that he found Peyton doubled over against her room door with silent sobs racking her body and her face ghostly pale. There was no doubt in his mind that she was in pain and by the way she was holding her head he could guess that was the reason. Pogue had no time to consider any thing when Peyton began to tumble sideways to the cold hall floor unconscious. He was at her side in seconds and swiftly scooped her up into his arms. Making sure that the hallway was empty of any people he 'used' to unlock her dorm door and quickly entered.

Lux wasn't there probably having gone off for a morning shower and breakfast. Pogue carried Peyton to her bed and carefully set her down. After that he was at a loss of what to do. All he could do was look down at a frail and pale Peyton. Pogue had seen her look frail at others times as if she had seen something that frightened her. He knew when that fragility came over her because he saw the change come over her. Sometimes that change happen over nights as if she were a child who had a frightening nightmare and other times it would happen sporadically during the day. It was those times that she most often went to the music room to poor her fear and all her other emotions into her music and much to his delight, others she would seek him out and invite him to listen while she played. It was those instances that he would let his ego take over and suspect that she found as much comfort and support in him in the same way he did her. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much, in many ways they were one of the same.

Pogue's thoughts came to a crashing halt when he realized what he had been thinking.

_'Love…'_

He hadn't expected such a strong emotion to grow so quickly, but when he thought about it he realized that it was just too hard not to fall in love with her.

"I love you P," Pogue said, testing the words allowed and knew that they were true.

"Pogue?" came the sleepily slurred speech of Peyton.

Apparently Pogue had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even notice Peyton awakening. Now he found her starring up at him with wide shocked eyes. It was easy to guess that she had heard what he had said. For the first time in a long time Pogue felt himself become truly embarrassed. Under the circumstances it just didn't seem right to have said something so meaningful when so much was left to be sorted out. It seemed that whether she felt the same way or not Peyton thought the same thing.

Peyton had awoken to find Pogue standing over her on the bed so lost in thought he never even realized it. She felt her world turn upside down when she heard his whispered words. Her heart fluttered and sang with his admission. She only wished that she could tell him the truth about how she felt--- that she loved him too. He hadn't meant for her to hear it that much was clear by the embarrassed blush that crushed his cheeks that made him look adorable yet sexy. What could she say? With so many secrets remaining between them, which was both of their faults, it wasn't the time. But, she wished it were.

With both Pogue and Peyton realizing the same thing both quickly came to the same solution--- they pretended it never happened.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked. It seemed to him that he'd been asking that question a lot lately.

"Yes, I am fine," Peyton answered and for the first time realized that Pogue had seen her reaction to the flashes. "Just a really bad headache is all," she explained hoping that he would believe it.

Pogue looked down at her and not for a minute did her believe that it was only nothing more than a simple headache. Looking at her now she was still shockingly pale and what he had seen when he'd found her was clearly more than a headache. However, he would come to that later. For now there was something he needed to explain.

"Come on I need to show you something," he said pulling Peyton to her feet and holding her straight to give her weak legs a second to regain their strength.

"Where?"

"There's something you should know about all of us," was the only answer he gave.

Peyton said nothing else and allowed Pogue to lead her outside to where he had parked his bike. At first she half expected him to head towards his apartment, but instead he took the road in the complete opposite direction. The dive took them down old roads that had likely seen very little use in the pasting years. The green trees of the forest stood tall reaching for the sunny sky above. As she watched the passing scenery Peyton thought of how beautiful it was. Her admiring of the surrounding nature came to a close when they passed a clearing filled with a few broken and scarred trees and the remains of burnt building some kind. In Peyton's mind it was as if the area had witnessed some sort of battle and she couldn't help but also notice that the scene seemed quite fresh.

"What's that place?" Peyton yelled over the roar of engine and wind.

"It used to be the old Putnam Barn. It burnt down a few months ago," Pogue replied back.

After a few more minutes Pogue came to a stop before a large house that was clearly quite old. However, while the house loomed tall and had a faintly haunted look it was her brother Tyler's hummer parked there as well that caught her attention. Seeing confusion Pogue answered her unasked question.

"This is old Colony house. It's been in Caleb's family since Ipswich was settled around the time of the Salem Witch Hunt. This is where we meet and it's only right that the others are here to help explain things."

With that said Pogue took Peyton's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Together the two entered the house. Peyton observed her surroundings with wonder as Pogue drew her down the flight of stairs leading to basement. When they reached the final Peyton found Tyler, Caleb, Reid and Lux sitting in stone chairs that surrounded a circular stone that seemed to work as some sort of table. All around the were shelves of hundreds of leather bound books that were clearly quite old as well the candles that worked as the only light for the otherwise dark room.

Pogue pulled toward the others and took a seat himself.

"You saw what we were last Peyton. We should've told you from the beginning because you are part of the five families even if only half. But, we didn't think it was the right time for someone who had grown completely unaware," Caleb began to explain.

"What exactly are you?" Peyton asked from where she stood near Pogue.

"We're human," Tyler cut in. "But, what we possess is called the Power. It's been passed through each generation of our families to the first descendent. Lux is only girl born possessing the Power."

"What is the Power exactly?"

"When we turn thirteen we start to develop our Power and when we turn eighteen we ascend and the Power becomes complete. However, we cannot 'use' easily. The Power can easily become addictive if we over use it and every time use a part life gets drained away which is why becoming addicted can be so dangerous," Reid answered.

"But, in the same that I am an anomaly for being a girl and having the Power I am also an anomaly for almost anything that has to deal with it. I ascended, but while for the boys it was…very painful, for me it was as if nothing happened. I can use whenever I want and yet not even the smallest amount of my life would be drained away. As we understand from the prophecy in the Book of Damnation it will be passed on to my children," Lux explained in the hopes that perhaps Peyton would be up for confessing something that made her 'not normal'.

"The Book of Damnation?" it seemed for the moment that Peyton was unable to form much more of a sentence to ask her questions.

"It's the book that has our entire family histories recorded in it and everything thing you need to know about the truth behind the witch trials," Pogue answered her.

Suddenly at the mention of 'families' something else that they had told her came to mind.

"You said five families. There's only four of you," Peyton pointed out.

There was a long pause of silence and Peyton could see that her question had hit a sore spot with the entire group.

"There 'was' a fifth family," Tyler spoke up putting emphasis on the word fifth.

"The fifth bloodline had been thought long dead until a couple months ago when Chase Collins, or Chase Pope was his real name, transferred into Spencer. He got close to us and it was too late when we realized he was a descendent of the five families. He was far passed addicted and he was looking for more Power so he came after me hoping to get me to will him mine when I ascended. As we explained earlier except for Lux our Power is tied to our lives, without it we would die, which made little difference to Chase as long as he had more Power to feed his addiction," Caleb explained as briefly as possible. "You saw the remains of the old barn on your way here?"

Peyton nodded to confirm the answer and Caleb went on with the story.

"That was where we fought and where I thought I killed him."

"He wasn't as dead as they thought. When I came back to Ipswich I came back partly because I felt as if something bad was going to happen. It was Chase's return that I felt and he came back that time hoping to get Reid's Power and mine as well. He thought that if he could get mine that he'd have the ability to stop his Power from draining his life. We destroyed him for good before he could cause any real damage," Lux relayed the story of their more recent altercation with Chase and was holding Reid's hand tightly as she did so.

By the end their story Peyton's mind was reeling and she that what they were saying was indeed true. To tell truth it seemed to explain a lot and made the happening of last night much easier to deal with. It was as if the weight of confusion that had plagued her since seeing what she had seemed to disappear from her shoulders and left her feeling much more relaxed. However, there's was not the only secret to be told and she knew that it was time to share her's as well. Somehow she felt that their secrets were quite intertwined with each other.

"Pogue, Tyler, Lux, Reid, Caleb, there's something I need to tell you," Peyton announced.

Looking down beside to Pogue she looked into his deep hazel eyes and found the strength to continue. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Peyton went on to reveal her secret….

**AN: I guess you'll all just have to wait for Peyton to tell them her story. This chapter was more to get the secret of the Sons out and the next will be for Peyton's. So there may not be much couple action going on in the next chapter depends on when I cut off the chapter, but I got a lot more great stuff for Pogue and Peyton planned!!! Please REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Another Daughter Revealed

Yes, it was time to tell them.

"Pogue, I know you didn't believe this morning when I told I only had a headache. The truth is ever since I was a little girl I got these flashes and dreams of the future. A few times I've even seen the past. Most of the time the flashes come to me riddles, in puzzles that I have to put together to understand what they're telling me," Peyton paused and looked around at her friends to make sure they were comprehending what she was saying. Seeing that they would not interrupt she continued with her story. "Lately, since my mom and I found out I was moving here I've been having the dream--- a nightmare. Sometimes pieces are added. Every time I saw the dream it scared me so much I just wanted to run away from it. In the dram it's always dark and in the woods. Damon is there pulling me along and in the distance I hear voices calling my name and looking for me. Recently I've seen your eyes," she explained looking down at Pogue. "When they're black like they were last night and Damon was holding a piece of paper with something written, but I couldn't see it. The dream ends the same every time with Damon pushing over a cliff and my voice gone."

The revelation brought silence among the group. None of them knew how to react or what say next. There was one thing above all the others that Peyton had revealed that caught their attention.

"You said Damon was carrying a piece of paper. If it's the missing page from the Book of Damnation than even without having the Power, Damon could very well cause some real damage, especially since we don't know what on that page," Reid said pointing the very thing that that feared.

Peyton could soak in what they saying, but she could understand very well why they were worried from they had already told her. Their Book of Damnation that held all deepest darkest secret of their families, of the during hunts could likely hold information that could be used against them. Information that could be found on a single piece of paper missing the book and now in enemy's possession. Lux was the one to speak next and intent on finding answers to the strange ability her friend possessed and to prove whether or not her theory was true about the existence of another Daughter of Ipswich.

"Have you ever done anything other than see things in your flashes?"

"Like what?" Peyton asked confused as to what Lux meant.

"Like this," Lux said demonstrating by floating one of the candle into the air before Peyton her black eyes showing that was using the Power.

"No," even as Peyton said word a memory came to mind. The memory of the night that Damon first confronted her and warned her against what she was doing at that exact moment. His hold had been strong and nearly unbreakable and yet she had somehow broken away. It then that the realization came to her. "I have actually. I was so afraid though when it happened I didn't realize it. I threw Damon across the hall without even touching, like you last night," she revealed.

"When were you alone with Damon?" Pogue suddenly demanded his tone angry and tense, yet worried for her safety.

"It was the night she came back to the dorm crying," Lux answered for Peyton remembering the night well.

"He was warning me," Peyton told them re capturing their attention. "He didn't want me to tell you about what I could do. It was more of threat really."

"Damon didn't want us to have the upper hand with the chance that you might see something that could ruin his plans," Caleb estimated. Now he was only worried about what Damon's actual was.

"How did he know about her though?" Tyler asked clearly upset that Damon had practically attacked his little sister, although he did a better job of hiding it than Pogue did.

"Peyton's a Daughter of Ipswich like me. Chase knew about because of what was written on that piece of paper. Damon could know about Peyton for that exact same reason. And for all we know there could be more writing about girls like us or even more prophecies, and like what we're all thinking there could be something written on how to destroy us or help him in whatever he's plotting," Lux stated a look of worry crossing her face.

"The academy is on break for the next week for spring break it's not safe for us all to be separated," Tyler suddenly pointed out and Peyton suspected that she knew where he his thoughts were headed. "Why don't the rest of you come stay with Peyton and me this week at our house. We have plenty of room and our father is gone for business," pointing out their father's absence for Reid's benefit alone knowing his dislike for adult supervision.

"I think that's a good idea," Peyton agreed with her brother.

Peyton couldn't deny that she kinda liked the idea of being that much closer to Pogue. Now that all their secrets were cleared away there was nothing else to block their connection, there was only their feelings for each other left. Even with the threat of Damon still hanging over their heads Peyton couldn't help but feel a little free and when Pogue stood on his feet and took her hand in his once she knew that he felt same way. Now, she could tell him how she felt and hopefully he would be able to tell her how he felt--- this while knowing she was awake.

**AN: Next chapter to come soon and with a lot more Pogue and Peyton in it this time! Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought and review!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Spring is in the Air

Later that day after going back their respective places of residence the group reconvened at the Simms mansion. Peyton was as awed by her new home as she was when she'd first arrived. It was so different to live in such a beautiful old mansion compared to the smaller two bedroom apartment she had once shared with her mother back in New York. She see herself becoming just as happy here as she was in that old run down New York apartment--- assuming of course that she didn't get lost in its many halls and bedrooms in the process.

The group indulged themselves in a few games of pool in giant rec-room where the girls' once again savored victory after Lux made sure to keep Reid in line and not cheat as he often did. Once the boys swallowed their pride and admitted defeat they all hunkered down with the intention of spending the rest of the night vegging and watching their favorite movies. However, for two individuals the movie was the last thing on their minds.

Pogue sat in one of the plush recliners with Peyton sitting comfortably on his lap. For them now that all the secrets between them had been revealed there was still so much for them to say to each other. Both were thinking about the same thing--- what Pogue had said that morning.

The two were able to make it through one movie before the need to talk became to overpowering. Excusing themselves from their friends they moved up the stairs heading for Peyton's bedroom to provide them with some privacy. Once the door to her room was firmly shut Pogue glanced around the room finding that Peyton had wasted no time in making the space hers. The bed was made with a teal colored bed spread with the forest green curtains of the canopy complimenting it. In the corner of the room was a keyboard that she used to substitute the piano with what seemed to be hundreds of sheet music papers littered across the surface of the keyboard and the nearby desk.

There was silence between the couple as they separately tried to work out how to breach the subject in their minds. Deciding it would be best to get straight to the point Peyton spoke first.

"This morning what you said," Peyton began not feeling comfortable saying it until the words were confirmed. "Did you mean it?" she asked hopefully.

Smiling down at her wide hopefully and shy eyes Pogue only felt the pure emotion he had for Peyton intensify. There was no doubt in his mind that he was definitely in love and it was something that she deserved and he wanted nothing more than to give her. Without saying a word Pogue stepped forward and drew Peyton into his arms an action that Peyton happily obliged him in. Despite feeling the warmth she always did when she was with Pogue, Peyton still felt the need for him to answer. However, before Peyton could say anything Pogue's arms dropped from around her and reached up to cup her face.

No words needed to be said at that moment as Pogue brought his mouth down to brush it against hers. At first it was barely a kiss, but it soon became much more, becoming deep and heady. When he finally pulled away Peyton was left breathless and Pogue's lips moved to kiss her forehead. For several seconds he didn't move; he just held Peyton in his arms. For Peyton she wished that the kiss could've gone on forever--- she wanted it to. Breaking the embrace Pogue ran a few fingers through her long curling red hair and down her cheek to the edge of her lips. His hand then went to slip inside his jean pocket and returned fisted with a small object hidden inside.

Peyton looked at his offered hand in confusion but put hers out to take whatever it was that he held. When Pogue let the small object drop into her open palm Peyton's breath caught. In her palm was a small delicate silver ring with two hearts intertwining and in the middle of each heart was a small gleaming gem stone the deep blue color of the sea after a storm. Peyton was left speechless. The only thing she could manage was to stare in wonderment down at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it? I bought it yesterday but I just never got the chance to give it to you. The stones reminded me of your eyes," Pogue rambled a little nervous due to Peyton's lack of verbal response.

Pogue's worries were quickly put to an end when Peyton suddenly launched herself into his arms her lips meeting his eagerly.

"Thank you Pogue," she giggled happily against his lips.

"I meant what I said you know," he told her. "I love you Peyton Holloway."

Peyton could hear the complete sincerity in his voice and she could see the love shining through his eyes as he looked at her. She needed nothing more to confirm that was telling the truth.

"And I love you Pogue Parry."

Suddenly both Peyton and Pogue were overcome with the intensity of the emotions that they could no longer keep under control and so they let them free. Peyton clung to him holding on because her own to legs were now no better than jello beneath her. Pogue laid her pulled her across the room without ever breaking contact and laid her down across the bed. His hands wrapped around her small waist while one slide down to her thigh and pulled it up so that it was nearly wrapped around him.

They broke the kiss for all of five seconds for air and quickly returned to their passionate lip lock. There were no wall between them anymore and this is where they had been headed from the very beginning. It felt right.

As the clothes came off in their passion Peyton reveled in the moment. The moment was sweet and wonderful and filled with love. When they looked into each other's eyes they could see that without a doubt that they loved each other more than anyone else in the world.

Peyton was overwhelmed with her love for Pogue. In that next moment neither Peyton nor Pogue could tell where they began and the other ended but to them it didn't matter. That was the way the wanted it to be always--- never apart and always together.

When it was over Peyton laid back against Pogue's strong shoulder. They were lost in contentment and bliss.

"I love you P," Pogue sighed while running his hands trhough her hair. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you alone so you don't have to worry about Damon."

The words were sweet and gentle and were spoken in complete seriousness. It was Pogue seriousness in his protectiveness that sent a small ripple of fear through Peyton. He shouldn't be saying such things. No matter how much she wanted him to protector she didn't want him to. Damon was dangerous even without any power of his own. She was afraid that if Pogue concentrated so completely on protecting her as she knew he would he would get hurt or much worse. With that in mind Peyton replied just as honestly as had spoken to her.

"And I am going to protect you as well. I may not have any idea how to use and control the Power, but I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt," she promised in return. "I love you so much."

Anything else that Peyton might have said was cut by Pogue's lips meeting hers in another sweet and passionate kiss.

The next morning without warning Tyler entered Peyton's bedroom without thinking to knock on the door. His entrance was immediantely met with the loud angry yells of both Peyton and Pogue and Pogue's presence in the room caught him off guard for a brief moment.

"Tyler, you idiot! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Peyton screeched angrily from behind Pogue's shielding body.

"I didn't think Pogue would still be here," Tyler nervously tried to explain turning deep red with embarrassment in the awkward situation he found himself in.

His excused were cut short by a pillow hurling at his head which if it had been a more solid object would've cause some real damage with the strength Peyton had put behind the throw.

"It's my room you idiot! Even if you didn't think Pogue and me were still in here you should be knocking!"

Worrying that the next object to be thrown by Peyton would be a lot harder than the pillow Tyler quickly made his exit and shut the door behind him. Before he walked away back down the hall he yelled through the door for them to hurry up and get dressed because breakfast was ready. As he walked away Tyler was sure that he heard the amused laughter of his sister and his friend coming from the other side of the door. All the way back down stairs Tyler worked on blocking out the image of his naked sister and friend being hidden by nothing by a sheet in bed together.

_'I really need to learn how to knock more often.'_

Making his way back into the kitchen where the rest of the group sat holding plates with their breakfast of French toast and bacon Tyler found all of them smiling hugely. Apparently he had missed some sort of joke that likely had to do with the couple up stairs which he was sure they had all heard Peyton's loud yells from up stairs.

"Spring is definitely in the air," Sarah chirped holding back a giggle.


	13. Chapter 12: Darkness Approaching

**AN: After this chapter I am predicting one more chapter plus an epilogue…possibly one more chapter in there. It all depends on where I decide to cut off. I assure you that my final chapters will be longer then these last few. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think and REVIEW!!**

The first half of the week passed in peace for the group. Pogue and Peyton were growing closer than ever and the others would even comment on how they were almost pathetically cute. There were no sightings of Damon and for the first time in a long time Peyton wasn't plagued by the frightening nightmares that she often experienced in her sleep. However, just as she suspected her restful mind couldn't last forever.

It was the first night since their first night that she and Pogue had actually ended up sleeping in their assigned rooms in the Simms mansion. And while she was alone and deeply asleep the flashes came to her.

The dream was different this time. Peyton found herself standing alone at the edge cliff with Damon nowhere in sight. Her attention was drawn to the silent sounds sobs. It was more than one person she heard. Looking in the darkness she stopped her friends sitting nearby arranged in a small circle as if there was something between them. As she approached she could hear their silent crying more clearly. She called out to them but they didn't answer to preoccupied with whatever it was they were grieving for.

Peyton came to a stop beside her brother and kneeled down to where he sat.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" she questioned attempting to keep her hysteria under control.

Something was terribly wrong and she could feel it.

"He's dead," Tyler chocked out in answer through his tears.

It was then that Peyton suddenly realized that among her friends one was missing. With the realization she Pogue was suddenly laying before her his body bloody and beaten and taking no breath of life. Peyton felt her world stop and turn as dark as the blackness that surrounded her. Everything she was disappeared leaving behind nothing but desperation and cold nothingness of life without Pogue.

"Do something!" she yelled to her brother and friends desperately but there was no movement. "Help him!" she screamed with tears streaming.

"He's dead," was the only thing they repeated.

Peyton felt herself begin to hyperventilate. There was no air. There was only nothingness. With the desperation taking over Peyton let out a single horrified scream and the dream faded into blackness.

"Peyton!" someone called out to her through the fright.

Jumping away in horror Peyton found herself being held tightly in her brother's gentle arms. Tyler was always so gentle with everyone it was one of the things that she loved about him. Like she did with Pogue she felt safe with Tyler and knew that she could trust him no matter what.

"They won't stop coming Tyler. And the dreams just keep getting worse. If they're pieces of the future I am afraid the something might happen to you or Pogue or the others," she wept brokenly into her brother's shoulder.

Tyler only sat in silence allowing Peyton to voice all her fears. He comforted her with a soothing circular motion to her back and waited patiently for her to get out her frustrations and fear through the sobs that seized her body. It seemed that by the time her tears had subsided her tiredness had taken over and she had fallen into a thankfully dreamless sleep against Tyler's chest. Carefully so that he didn't wake her Tyler lowered Peyton back onto the bed and then silently head off to Pogue's room thinking it best that for the time being Pogue should be with her.

After that night the group took shifts watching over Peyton as she slept to be there if the nightmares returned. Their presence did little to sooth Peyton's fear now even Pogue's. She knew that the confrontation with Damon was drawing closer and would arrive any day now. And she feared that what she in her dreams would come pass no matter how much she or her friends interfered with that path of destiny. She feared they couldn't change it and that the newest of her dreams would come to pass.

She knew there was no stopping the approaching darkness but she and her friends would do everything in their power to change the path of their destinies that her dreams had showed her. She only hoped that they would be able to and she would be strong enough to help her friends that loved so dearly, her kind and gentle brother and the love of her life.


	14. Chapter 13: Willing to Die

**AN: Sorry about the delay I got a little busy but here it is the next chapter…forewarning it's a bit of a cliffy. Next chapter will be the final. I hope you like it and REVIEW to let me know what you think. P.S. I will be including a preview for the 3****rd**** installment of my Covenant series. The next one will be Tyler's story.**

Peyton awoke after one of her less frightening nightmares, if there was such a thing. It was Sunday and tomorrow they would all be heading back to Spencer Academy with classes resuming. It was still very early in the morning as the sun was barely peaking in through the windows. The others would still be sleeping for a few more hours to take advantage of the final day of spring break. Beside her on the bed Pogue continued to sleep peacefully unaware that she was no longer sleeping.

Deciding that despite the early morning hour that she'd rather stay awake then attempt to go back to sleep with the remnants of the dream still flashing through her mind. Quietly so that she wouldn't disturb Pogue, Peyton slid out of the bed and headed for the bathroom for a rejuvenating shower. When the bedroom door was safely shut behind her Peyton opted to use the down stairs bathroom since she didn't want to disturb her friends while they slept with any noise she might have made.

With the early hour the halls were only dimly light and with the silence the mansion had an eerie air to it. Reaching the bathroom Peyton wasted no time in readying herself a hot relaxing shower. The hot water helped to calm her frazzled nerves after the nightmare and all the dark thoughts she'd been harboring in relation to Damon. When she had completed her cleaning Peyton allowed herself a few moments to just stand and enjoy the soothing hot water wash over her.

Feeling a little bit more at ease Peyton slipped on her comfortable gray cotton slacks and deep violet tank top. Drying her hair the best she could she tamed the damp curls into a high pony tail. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized she wasn't alone in the steamy room and that a dark unwelcome presence had joined her. From behind her a strong cruel hand reached out to pull her up against a strong male body. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw Damon behind her. Before she ever had the chance to scream and alert the rest of the house of his presence his free hand clamped tightly over her nose and mouth cutting off any sound. Slowly as he held his hand against her face she began to realize he also held a cloth mostly likely dosed with chloroform as her mind began to go hazy and her eyes heavy.

"The time has finally come for me to have what I want."

With his malicious words reaching her ears the last that Peyton saw before her world went blank were Damon's cruel dark eyes.

When she woke up her head pounding in her ears and the pain became with when she opened her eyes only to have the sun shine brightly in them. Allowing herself a moment to ignore the pain in her head Peyton discovered that she was in a very uncomfortable position against a tree with her hands tied tightly behind her and her ankles receiving the same treatment. Unfortunately she could feel that the knots were too tight for her to ever accomplish wiggling out of them anytime soon which meant that she wasn't going to be moving let alone escaping as soon as she'd like to.

Something awoke Pogue from his sleep and he instantly knew that something was very wrong. His fears began grow when he found that Peyton was no longer in the room. Telling himself that she had only gotten up and was probably wandering somewhere around the house he quickly got out of bed and went to find her. However, the house was quiet and Peyton was nowhere to be found. Worried Pogue woke his friends and informed them that something was wrong. Together the group wasted no time in banding together to search the rather large mansion. While they didn't find Peyton herself they did find traces of her in the bathroom where all of her showering supplies remained.

It was when each of them came up empty in their search that they realized that Peyton wasn't merely missing. It was a possibility that she'd leave to run to town or something but it was unlikely knowing that she more than any of them was intent on staying together as a group for safety. The fear of her nightmarish vision had helped to reinforce that.

There was one logical conclusion that they draw--- Peyton had not left the house on her own and likely hadn't done willingly. It was that knowledge that Pogue and Tyler breaking down into two very worried pissed off wrecks. Watching the two the rest of the group could only imagine what the two would do to Damon once they found him and Peyton. However, before they could do anything Tyler noticed something that they had missed.

Sitting on the kitchen island was a small white envelope with the words 'Sons' scrolled across the white surface in red ink. Snatching up the envelope the two boys nearly torn whatever it was inside in their haste to get it. When the envelope was opened they found a single sheet of paper inside with eight words written in the scratchy red ink.

You know what I want. I purpose a trade.

Cliffs.

It was easy enough to figure out what exactly Damon wanted to trade--- Peyton for the Power. What made the group fearful was knowing that like Reid, Pogue was so completely in love with Peyton that he would give up his life if it meant saving Peyton. There was no time to think things through or come up with a plan, even Caleb didn't try to convince his two friends to slow down. Things had already gone too far. Peyton had no control and very little awareness of her own Power which did her little go with the situation she found herself in. And it was obvious that Damon was as unpredictable and dangerous as Chase had been. With so many things against them it left little time for planning and Caleb was well aware of that. He only hoped that as long as Damon was powerless compared to them that they would have the upper hand; however, looking at Pogue he knew that Damon was the one with the upper hand as long as he possessed Peyton.

As the group gathered into Tyler's Hummer to race toward the cliff to rescue their friend Pogue's mind was filled with nothing but Peyton. In his mind's eye he could see her frightened eyes the way they always were after one of her visions. Over the last few days she had been less vocal about what she had dreamed--- with him at least. He was angry--- beyond angry actually. He was angry at Damon for being as evil as his brother had been. He was angry at Peyton for becoming so distant about her dreams recently. Most of all he was angry at himself for not protecting her better like he promised her he would.

As the pounding in her head finally began to fade Peyton suddenly realized where she was a new wave of fear washed over her. Damon had taken her to the cliffs in the same place she had seen in her dream. She heard the familiar malicious dark chuckle before she saw him approaching out of the nearby tree line of the woods. Damon's handsome features were as dark and cruel as she remembered only now with whatever he was after nearly in his grasp his evil smirk seemed much more vile than she remembered.

"Your little friends should be here shortly Peyton and you and Pogue will be reunited," he told her. At the mention of Pogue, Peyton stiffened. "Unfortunately, you won't have much time together," he finished evilly.

Suddenly the image of Pogue laying lifelessly on the ground flashed through her head and she knew what it was that Damon was after. He wanted the Sons to will them the Power and as it was tied to their lives they couldn't live without it. For Damon if Pogue or any of the Sons were to will him their power it would be a win win situation for him--- revenge and power all dealt with one blow. Peyton trembled in fear knowing that if her vision came to pass then Pogue's end would be her fault because he would've willed away his Power to save her. She didn't know if she could live with that. Unable to help herself she allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks and silently prayed that Pogue and the others would stay away and leave her to save themselves.

Quickly before Damon could notice Peyton willed away her tears. She was tired of being weak and scared. True, she was deathly afraid at that moment, but she couldn't just sit there and let Damon win. She couldn't let her friends, Pogue and her brother fight alone. She had to help them somehow and it did them no good to sit there and cry. Even if she couldn't use her Power like the others could she had to at least try to help.

"Despite what you may thing Damon none of them are going to will you the Power. Even if you have me. They aren't that stupid," Peyton told him hoping that she sounded tougher than she felt.

Damon gave a bark of laughter at the remark. Apparently he found something funny, but honestly Peyton couldn't figure what it was. She gave it little thought when her mind was turned back to Damon as he approached. While she couldn't help but tense up she gave to other outward appearance of being afraid. Kneeling down before her Damon smiled at her with his same cruel smile.

"You aren't fooling me with your tough girl act Peyton. I know how easily afraid you are."

"Afraid or not I am not going to let you hurt my friend! And I definitely won't let any of them will you anything except maybe a one way ticket to hell!" Peyton yelled her anger getting the better of her. If her hands had been free at that moment she might have even attempted a swing at his smug face.

"He won't let you die," Damon replied with certainty. Worst of all Peyton knew it was true.

Intent on at least having a fighting chase no matter how slim Peyton waited for Damon to turn away and began attempting to loosed the rope that tied her hands. The minutes seemed to pass by slowly and try as she might the knots of the rope wouldn't loosen easily and she began to feel her wrists being rubbed raw. If she could see them she wouldn't be surprised if they had begun to bleed with her attempts at loosening the rope.

Damon was distracted enough with his impatience for the group to arrive. It was as if he could feel the Power within him already and he was hungry for it. His distraction served Peyton in keeping him preoccupied enough for her to continue working on the rope unnoticed. However, becoming so distracted with her attempts at escape Peyton forgot to keep an eye on Damon. Taking notice of her wriggling Damon strode over to her and roughly grabbed her lose red hair to pull her closer. Apparently he was quickly losing his patience with her as well. Ignoring the stinging pain of her scalp Peyton looked him straight in the eye.

"I suggest you just sit still otherwise I won't guarantee that I'll keep you alive when this is all over," Damon threatened tightening his grip on her hair to purposely cause her pain and make his point.

For moment it seemed as if he was going to say something more, but whatever he might have said was cut off by the arrival of Lux and the Sons of Ipswich. Seeing their arrival Damon wasted no time in assuring that he kept his upper hand. Peyton found herself pulled to her feet that were still tied and held tightly in Damon grasp as he used her as a shield against her friends. Still in her mood to tell him off Peyton was ready to make some comment, but the words were quickly lost when from the waist band of his jeans Damon produced a small pistol and aimed it at her head. All at once Peyton felt what little resistance against the fear slip away.

Noticing the gun aimed for their friend the group instantly stopped in their approach.

"Well if it isn't the Son's of Ipswich and little Lux. I hope you came prepared to give me something in return for your girlfriend Pogue. If not I don't think she'll be so pretty with her blood staining the ground," Damon taunted gleefully.

Peyton stood in silence watching her friends face off against Damon. They made no movement not trusting what Damon would do if they did. Everything seemed at a standstill. Then something changed, but it went unnoticed by Damon. She felt the ropes the restrained her loosen and fall away. At first she was surprised but she caught Pogue's eyes flashing from black back to their normal hazel color. He had used to free her from her bindings and had done so quickly enough that the move was never noticed by Damon.

When she looked into Pogue's soft hazel eyes she felt at peace even during such a dire time. Pogue had never failed in making her feel safe. Without him she would be lost and that was why she couldn't obey the silent command that she saw in his eyes as he looked back at her. He didn't have to say a word for her see that he wanted her to run and leave them behind to handle Damon on their own. However, that was one request that she just couldn't make herself do. Win or die--- she would stay with him.

"I am waiting Pogue," Damon taunted once more.

It seemed that Pogue got the message that she would not run with the look she sent back. She wouldn't run, but it didn't mean she wouldn't fight even if she could use yet use her Power as the others could. Still oblivious to her unrestrained limbs Damon was caught completely by surprise by Peyton's sudden movement. With quick and swift movements Peyton jumped away from Damon and turned on him to land a hard blow to his face with her fist.

"Run!" she heard Pogue call out from behind her.

She turned at scurried away from Damon before he could get his baring back but she didn't run away as Pogue wanted her to. When she was what she believed to be a safe distance Peyton turned back to find Pogue and the others running across the distance toward Damon with Pogue in the lead.

"Pogue don't use we can't kill him!" Caleb cautioned his friend.

"I am at least going to beat his ass!" Pogue called back angrily.

Despite the wall of strong young men coming toward him Damon seemed on phased. He stood silent watching them come closer and closer with each stride. His only reaction was the maniacal grin on his face growing bigger. It was then that she saw it and she cursed herself for forgetting about the gun that he still held in his hand. Smiling cruelly Damon raised his arm and as the silver of the gun glinted in the sun Peyton ran. She didn't runaway, but rather toward the fight itself. Her mind was working on over and the only thing she could think of was protecting Pogue and her friends. They didn't enough darkness in them to kill someone who was nothing more than a regular human, but Damon had more than enough darkness in him to kill anyone no matter the circumstances. It was for that reason that Peyton was desperately running for her friends.

Peyton watched with a horror sturck mind as Damon raised the run and aimed. Her heart sped out of control and pounded in her ears when she saw who she specifically aimed for--- Pogue. In that last second she heard the gunfire echo like thunder through the air. In that same moment she reached them and threw her body over Pogue as shield. She the felt the bullet as it tore painfully through her the middle of her right shoulder. There was no she could do. She could hardly think through pain. Dark spots danced before her eyes but even then she looked up and could see Pogue looking down at her his eyes wide in mortified shock.

With what little strength she left Peyton smiled tremulously and whispered to him almost too quietly to hear, "Love you." No longer able to hold herself up Peyton stumbled to the dirt ground.

With Pogue and the rest of the group still in shock at Peyton taking the bullet meant for Pogue, Damon saw another opportunity. Taking advantage of their distraction he raised the gun once more and shot at the space separating Pogue and Peyton forcing Pogue from his shocked state to step back in surprise. Keeping the gun raised Damon stepped forward toward Peyton and grabbed her once again before any of her friends could stop him. Paying no mind to the blood that stained into his clothes from her wound he held her in a choke hold with one arm and kept the gun steady with the other.

Pogue and the others closely watched Damon's movements as he slowly backed away from them and little by little made his way closer to the edge of the cliff. While she had been able to keep herself from passing out despite the pain but too weak from blood loss Peyton had no choice but to follow Damon's movements toward the edge.

At that moment Pogue wanted nothing more than to kill Damon on his own, but as long as he held Peyton hostage there was nothing he could do. Once again he found himself cursing himself. First he hadn't been there when Peyton had been kidnapped right from under their noses and then he hadn't been able to save her from getting shot and now there was nothing he could do to rescue her from Damon's clutches without risking her. Not only that, but despite her having been able to stay conscious as long as she has there was no doubt that Peyton was fading as fast as the open wound in her shoulder was spilling her life's blood. If they didn't do something soon he feared that she would bleed to death and if that happened he would blame himself--- more than he already did. He couldn't let her die because without her he no longer had a reason to live.

Peyton felt herself being pulled along by Damon and as they reached the edge of the cliff the images of her falling body flashed through her mind. However, the flash also reminded her of something else important and helped her to ignore the fear that followed the flash of her falling from the cliff. Instead she concentrated trough the pain and fear to find what she prayed she would and hoped that Damon didn't notice.

"You give me what I want or she goes over the edge!" Damon yelled his evil desperation beginning to seep through his calm exterior. Jerking her closer toward the edge to show his sincerity in the threat Peyton groaned with pain when the movement jarred her gun wound.

Pogue heard her pain filled groan and everything that told him to fight fell away. They couldn't kill Damon but if he didn't do something soon Damon would kill Peyton. If it meant that she could live Pogue would happily give up his life.

"Don't you do it Pogue!" Peyton yelled desperately the moment she realized his decision. "Don't give up. You need to live!"

Pogue only ignored her desperate pleas.

"Say it, say the words," Damon encouraged evilly.

With what little strength she could back into her body Peyton struggled feebly in Damon's grasp and continued to desperately call out to Pogue begging him not to do what Damon asked. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she raced to find a silution before Pogue willed away his life. The world slowed as the answer came to her.

"Will you my power!"


	15. Chapter 14: Seeing is Believing Final

"I will you my power!"

Peyton felt her inherited Power sever from her body the moment the she cried out the words. From where in the distance she could hear Pogue and her friends calling out to her in worry and fear for her safety. With the last of power fading away into Damon she no longer had the energy to keep herself from succumbing to the pain and passing out in Damon's arms.

Damon laughed maniacally in triumph as he felt the power flow into him. He had never suspected that Peyton would give up her power seeing as it was easier to use her against Pogue and the Sons. However, given the turn of events he couldn't complain. The power flowing through him made him feel stronger than he ever thought possible. It made him want to use it. It made him want more and more. Distracted with his newly acquired powers Damon no longer had need of the gun or Peyton who hung limp and unconscious in his arms and so he allowed both to fall from his grasp. However, as they were so close to the edge of the cliff Peyton's falling body was not falling to the ground they stood on but the ground bellow.

Pogue felt his heart stop as he saw Peyton's small body falling toward the edge of the cliff. Everything around him seemed to slow down. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Peyton and nothing and no one else. Without even realizing it Pogue was moving forward as fast his feet could carry him and just as Peyton was about to disappear over the edge he reached out and managed to grab hold of her wrist. At first he was thrown off balance and stumbled nearly going over the cliff himself but was quickly able to pull Peyton back to safety.

With his full attention on Peyton, Pogue left Damon to his friends while he made sure that Peyton was okay. Her clothes were stained a deep red from her wound but as far as he could tell the bleeding was coming to a stop. Checking her pulse he found that it was still quite strong and that despite the damage of gunshot wound Peyton was still fighting even while passed out from pain, however, her ghostly complexion from the blood loss frightened Pogue enough to keep him from calming his frantic mind. Knowing that there was nothing more he could do and that Peyton was strong enough to survive until they could get her the proper help she needed Pogue rested her unconscious form on the dirt ground and rejoined his friends.

It was the sight he found that surprised him. None of them, not even Caleb had moved an inch from where he'd left them when he ran to rescue Peyton. Apparently they hadn't needed to. Damon had made no other move to fight them but only continued to laugh his same maniacal laugh only now it was tainted with pure madness. With each passing second that they watched him Damon seemed only to become more deranged than he had been. It wasn't long before his laughter became screams madness.

As they watched Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Lux started to become aware of what was happening before their eyes. Damon was not born of Covenant blood or any sort of lineage that possessed the Power. He was not born to inherited any sort Power. He could never comprehend something that had never meant to be inside him let alone control it. In the end what he had wanted and now possessed was what defeated him as it began to drive him to insanity. Damon was no longer a threat. In the end Peyton's quick words had saved them all.

Peyton slowly awoke to the beeping of the machines. Not realizing where she was at first she peered frantically around the room and realized that she was in a hospital not the cliffs and with Damon nowhere in sight. She groaned at the biting pain in her shoulder and was reminded of what had happened. Damon and shot her with the gun and Pogue had been ready to will away his Power. She remembered willing away her own before Pogue could and passing out seconds after ward. After that however her mind was blank.

Moving to sit up from her laying position a weight on her left side stopped her. Confused, Peyton looked down to see what was on the bed only to find Pogue with his head resting on his arms fast asleep. It looked as if he hadn't washed up in a couple days a tell tale sign that he had refused to leave the hospital and as she suspected the room to do so since their arrival. It was from that that she could deduce that she had been there for at least a day or two. She could only imagine how she looked herself after being shot and everything else she had been through.

It didn't matter to her however as she looked down at the sleeping Pogue all she could do was smile. He made her so happy. Sometimes she didn't think he realized how much he meant to her. Suddenly as if sensing her Pogue began to stir from his sleep. Stretching he sat up to find her looking at him with her sparkling mysterious eyes and a wide happy smile. Unable to resist he leaned in a gave her a quick but sweet kiss that left Peyton wishing he'd just keep kissing her.

"You look terrible," Peyton couldn't help but point out. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days. You needed the rest," Pogue replied smoothly.

"What about Damon?" she questioned with a hint of worry.

"Probably in a straight jacket right now," he answered simply but with a hint of humor. "Did you know that would happen?" he asked curious.

"When you and the others told me about you and the Power you said that only descendents could possess the Power. I hoped that someone who wasn't wouldn't be able to handle it. I figured that Damon not being an actual descendent of any Power wielding line he would be overcome by it and either die or at least something to that effect. I also remembered Lux talking about how for 'daughters' the Power was different and that it wasn't part of our life like it is for you and the other guys. I can live without it," Peyton told him explaining her reasoning behind her actions back at the cliff. It was that part of the conversation that brought to mind one specific bit of information for Peyton--- one that was less than pleasing. "You idiot! You knew you would die and you were going to will away your Power anyway!" she yelled at him angrily.

"What else was I suppose to do he was going to kill you!" Pogue shot back.

"Not be an idiot comes to mind," Peyton seethed.

After a few more moments of pointless bickering the two came back to their senses and dropped the subject. Looking over at Pogue, Peyton smiled and giggled. Pogue was completely unkempt from his days of sitting by her hospital bedside. Despite his best attempts at taming his brown locks one piece didn't seem to want to comply. Unable to resist Peyton reached out with the intention to smooth it back into place but was stopped when for the first time she noticed something in her hand.

In her hand was a folded piece of paper that looked worn and crumpled and had browned as if it were years old. When she saw the paper in her hand she realized what it was. She remembered searching Damon's pocket while he was too preoccupied to notice. Even during such a dangerous situation she had recalled her dream and the piece of paper that had seen Damon holding in it. When she had first had the dream she had been sure that the piece of paper she was the missing page from to Book of Damnation and knowing how important it was and despite the pain she had been in she took advantage of Damon's distraction to search for the page she hoped she would find on his person. Until now when she was looking right at it she had completely forgotten that she had picked it out of Damon's pocket.

"What's that?" Pogue asked seeing that Peyton had gone silent starring at nothing more than a folded piece of paper.

"It's the missing page," Peyton answered simply holding it out to him.

The revelation left Pogue speechless for a few moments but once he was able to wrap his mind around the new information he immediately pulled out his cell phone to inform the rest of the group about the news. With plans to meet up later to reveal what was written on the long sought after missing page Pogue hung up and left to get the doctor to check up on Peyton.

Less than an hour later Pogue and Peyton were leaving the hospital. Despite being healthy enough to leave Peyton was given instructions to rest and change her bandages regularly. As Pogue drove Tyler's borrowed Hummer Peyton suddenly spoke up.

"I think I am glad I don't have the Power anymore. I know I would have been okay with it, but I think it's best this way. I had no control over it to begin with and most of it was channeled into dreams which I can honestly say I don't think I'll miss," after the admission Peyton went quick as if in deep thought. "You aren't mad are you?" she suddenly asked the question catching Pogue by surprise.

"Why would I be mad?" Pogue asked in confusion.

"My dream visions were part the Power I possessed. They could've helped us and warned us about anything bad that would happen. Without my power I doubt I'll get any more visions," Peyton replied nervously.

Without warning Pogue suddenly hit the brakes on Tyler's Hummer and for a few long moments Pogue sat silence. Watching him corner of her eye Peyton thought he was mad and she could understand why he would be because for them her visions could've been useful. Now if anything other problems were to arise they would be blind to them.

"I am sorry," she repeated not knowing what else to do or say.

"Shut up you little idiot!" Pogue suddenly shouted angrily.

Peyton had no time to react to Pogue as she suddenly found him pulling her across the seat into his strong arms. It didn't take long for the usual warmth and comfort that she always felt in his arms to wash over her and help sooth her worries. However, his angry reaction still surprised her.

"Pogue?"

"Do you have any idea what it was like watching you when you had your nightmares?" he asked surprising her. "I killed me to watch you be so afraid and sick without being able to do anything to help you. If anything I am glad you won't have them anymore," he told her with complete sincerity.

"But---," Peyton began but was cut off by Pogue's lips meeting hers in a passionate loving kiss that stole her breath away.

"We'll take things as they come and you just need to enjoy not being scared every time you close your eyes," he muttered against her lips.

Taking what Pogue told her to heart Peyton allowed the subject to drop. She would enjoy having peaceful nights unbothered by her nightmare visions and enjoy her nights alone with Pogue without being bothered by the frightening dreams. Peyton knew the vision had always been a part of her life but she also knew that now she was ready to start a new chapter in that life--- one with Pogue and all her friends.

The two continued in their passionate kiss for a few more long drawn out minutes before they were able to force themselves apart and continue toward the old colony house where the rest of the group would be waiting. As they drove however, there was one final thing that was nagging at the back of Pogue's mind.

"I always wondered," he commented to get her attention. Once seeing that Peyton's full attention was on him he continued. "When we first told you about us and everything involving the Power and how you were involved you took it really well--- more than well even. Why?"

Peyton paused before answering giving the answer to his question a lot of thought before she spoke.

"That first in the alley I didn't know what I was seeing and it scared me," she admitted easily. "But, when all of you explained to me I knew you weren't lying. I'd seen enough to know that. When it came to me I always knew my visions made me different I just didn't know how. Plus, I'd seen you in a dream with your black eyes, but even then I could tell they were kind and gentle when they looked at in the same you always do. They weren't evil, just you loving me."

If he could Pogue would've kissed her but unfortunately he had to keep his attention on driving. At that moment he hated automobiles for the attention they required while driving. He would've stopped again only he wasn't sure he could control himself enough to keep things at the make out level. There was no time for such things with the others waiting for them. However, he could manage a glance over at Peyton who sat smiling at him with so much love that it was almost overwhelming.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I can see that you and the others are different, but evil in the same way that I could see that Damon was evil. I guess for me seeing is believing. For example I can see that you love me as much as I love you," Peyton spoke with love and honesty.

For the second time that day Pogue slammed on the Hummer's break and placed it in park. Peyton's words had been the last stray and his last thoughts before pulling Peyton back into his embrace and capturing her lips with her were, 'A few more minutes won't kill them.'

**AN: I hope you enjoyed Seeing is Believing's final chapter. Let me know what you thought and review!!! I always want to hear from you and it will give me more drive for my 3****rd**** installment. Here's a little preview…**

**Gemma Swift has a mysterious history and she is on the run taking refuge in Ipswich. Someone she should've been able to trust has betrayed her and seeks her to do what only she can…create a spell. A spell that would only bring evil and darkness. While Tyler takes an instant interest in the mysterious girl he can't understand why she is always attempting to avoid him and the other Sons as if her life depended on it. Gemma didn't want to get involved with them because getting involved with the Sons of Ipswich would only bring her more trouble and they would be much safer at distence. However, she can't help but to be drawn to the sweet and sexy Tyler Simms and she soon finds herself in love. Will she be forced to perform a spell that could destroy them all? Or can they all band together to defeat the threat, but will Gemma be able to destroy her own twin sister in the process? What does Chase have to do with them and what was written on the now recovered missing page of the book of Damnation?**


End file.
